Reborn! Rewrite
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: I'm rewriting Reborn! with my own OC. Senna Hiyashi is Tsuna's childhood friend who gets in on the whole fiasco. Ratings may change. This story is now back up and running!
1. Target 1

**. Okay I must be crazy to be doing this but I am rewriting Reborn! From page 1 to include my OC. Of course there will be things I need to change but I'll try to keep the flow as normal as possible…Please don't flame if I change too much.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I totally own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Gets shot with the dying will bullet Reborn! Tell the truth as if I were to die! Sob I don't really own it…Just my OCs for this.**

--

"Ah isn't that…?"

"Yeah…It's the Art Queen of Namimori…She looks in a good mood today. Maybe she won't throw a tantrum"

"More like Ice Queen…Never seen that girl have a boyfriend…never even seen her hang with anyone besides the moron…I hear she only does it because they grew up together"

Those were just some of the comments that Senna Hiyashi heard as she strolled down the hall of Namimori with her sketch pad clutched to her chest. Not that they really bothered her. The people spreading the rumors were few and others knew her more than enough to know that she wasn't like the rumors said.

"There is no reason to be at school now. I'm going home…" Senna stopped when she heard the all too familiar voice. She peeked around the corner quietly and saw the spike-haired boy with the broom in hand.

"Hey Baka-Tsu! Cleaning again?" She smiled down cheerfully at the boy known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. He hadn't noticed her until the last second and jumped up in shock.

"Uwah…Ah man you scared me again…Senna-chan is so evil sometimes" Tsuna grinned and sweatdropped "Yeah I gotta clean up but I'm going home now"

Senna nodded as if she knew something she shouldn't "You know Baka-Tsu…Kyoko won't be single forever…You should tell her how you feel so she can reject you and you can move on" She said jokingly, not actually meaning it "So you gonna up and leave during the middle of the school day again? Your oka-san will scold you"

Tsuna chose to ignore the bit about Kyoko Sasagawa and only responded to the last bit "Probably…But whatever right? Wanna go?" He extended a hand but Senna gently pushed it away with a wise smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"What and miss out on art class? You _must_ be joking" She shuffled her bag and gave him a slight push "Well go then…You're wasting my time Baka-Tsu"

A small and happy smile spread on her face as he walked away. Same as always…That idiot.

Tsuna and Senna were childhood friends. Their families were very closer and therefore Senna and Tsuna grew up around each other. Before middle school the two were inseparable. But when they left elementary the whole teenagers thing started and their attitudes changed…And some other nasty things happened. Senna became more isolated and kept her distance from Tsuna while without Senna, Tsuna began to fall back even worse. He was still the closest to her and now they were becoming as they used to be in elementary with Senna teasing him and helping him with his homework enough for him not to get thrown out of school. However it was a slow process that would no doubt speed up eventually. Senna had managed to show her trust for Tsuna by telling him many things others didn't know. They were best friends but neither was willing to admit it in the wide open…Not Senna at least.

She was waiting for the school day to end, sitting on a bench while skipping Math, watching the clouds when her cell phone rang and she grinned at the ID. It was the only person's ID she had besides her mother…Tsuna. He was no doubt home by now.

"Yo speak to me Baka-Tsu…I guess you knew I'd be skipping Math huh?" She sighed into the phone before her voice filled with bitter-sweet amusement "So how badly did you get scolded by Sawada-san, tell me everything…" She began to listen to his quick and hurried explanation.

Her onyx eyes widened and shot up from her lying position on the bench, her purple hair flying everywhere "Wha…A home tutor!?"

--

Senna stood at Sawada front door and gulped. Just last night Mochida had called her to tell the most outrageous news…according to him (Though she was more concerned about how he got her number). When she heard about the incident on the bus it all clicked into place. Yesterday she had spent the entire evening looking for Tsuna and had no luck, though she did see a flustered looking Kyoko run past her. Now she was staring at the front door…No doubt the rumors had spread and Tsuna had no clue.

"Hello Sawada-san I'm here for Baka-Tsu" Tsuna's mother didn't mind Senna calling her son that, she found it funny.

"Ah come in S.e.n.n.a-chan" Mrs. Sawada always did this…Apparently Senna's name was very pretty "Please meet Reborn-kun" She pointed to a baby in a suit and Senna's face light up with a glow.

"Kyaa so cuuuute" She knelt down "Hello who might you be Reborn-kun? A long lost family member?"

"Ciaossu" Reborn replied "I'm Tsuna's home tutor"

"Kyaa Baka-Tsu has such a cool tutor" At that moment Tsuna came down, fully dressed and Senna smiled as she stood up "Ready to go Baka-Tsu?"

--

It was just like Senna thought. The people were hooting as soon as they saw Tsuna and Senna walk in. Senna wasn't the target of it so she managed to slip by unnoticed. As she laid her bag down in the table she began to wonder _What's gotten into Tsuna…Confessing to Kyoko…When I said he should, I didn't actually mean it. Tsuna, what's wrong with you?_

"…Off to the dojo" Senna was snapped out of her trance when she heard this and saw people picking Tsuna up. What. The. Hell? Everyone seemed to be running off after them.

"Mochida-senpai is avenging the disrespect you were treated with yesterday" She heard Hana somewhere and that was all she needed to know before running in with crowd. She really hoped she wouldn't need to bail Tsuna out of this one…It was too troublesome.

As the crowds slowed Senna saw Mochida standing in a full kendo uniform yelling what she considered incoherent babble. She had issues with this guy Mochida…Well more like his ego. She listened as he explained the rules and called Kyoko a prize. _Humph chauvinist pig_ She thought. And didn't blame Kyoko for trying to go over there and punch him…She would've done the same.

When the fuss began about Tsuna running away, Senna's face filled with disappointment "Tsuna…" She whispered. For once she hoped he would stand and fight…It looked like it was up to her to try to salvage what was left of the boy's dignity…again. This always happened and Senna found herself cleaning up after Tsuna's mess. Honestly she found it extremely tiring.

"Seriously that guy Tsuna should just go and live in a cave…He's so useless" Some kid behind Senna began to mumble. Senna began to quiver and then she slowly turned and began to look at the boy who said it…Her eyes like pointed daggers that were about to pierce something and if you looked hard enough, you could see the angry flames that seemed to consume her. The boy's eyes widened.

"You say something…Because I've had a pretty rough day yeah? And I've been looking for someone to let my anger out on" Her voice was barely above a whisper and the people around her moved away, metaphorically burned by her angry aura.

"I ain't said n-nothing…" The boy moved back fearfully and Senna returned to normal straight away, even sighing as if that little episode didn't just happen. Mochida was now bragging about winning.

"Damn Baka-Tsu…" But Senna was cut off by the door sliding open and a freak in boxers appeared. It Senna a few seconds to realize what idiot that was…

"Ready! Battle!" Tsuna hollered and Senna sweatdropped.

_I-Is this really Sawada Tsunayoshi? He looks just like Mochida described when the Baka confessed to Kyoko…What the hell!?_ Her mind was buzzing and she was more confused with each second. The whole room seemed more concerned with him wearing boxers and calling him a hentai…She supposed she was just too used to it. After all, she did grow up with him.

Senna cringed as Tsuna charged in without even putting on the armor. Was he insane? Mochida seemed to think so but Senna was certain that Tsuna would do this if he had no chance of winning.

Senna's eyes widened at what she saw…Tsuna fighting back!? And tackling Mochida!? Everyone went silent as Tsuna brought down his hand. Senna was the first to get it when Tsuna yelled "Hyaku-Pon!"

She began laughing before everyone else and only went into a bigger fit of laughter when Tsuna began to tear whole chunks of hair out. She was one of the few who laughed through the whole thing. She couldn't believe the baka would come up with something like 'Zembu-Pon'…It was priceless and all the better when he won. The purple-haired girl couldn't help but join the crowd that rushed to Tsuna but she found it hard to get close.

"Baka-Tsu congrats!" She just yelled, knowing there was no point in struggling to get to him. She did manage to smirk when she saw Kyoko and Tsuna talking. But there were other things on her mind and she needed to get home…School was pointless today.

--

She slumped onto her and began to think. What was up with Tsuna all of a sudden? He seemed pretty normal and then changed into some sort of superhuman in a matter of a few minutes or less.

"Grr…Baka-Tsu better not be keeping something important from me" She growled. If only she knew what world her 'best friend' would show her.

--

**So yeah tell me what you think and I'll see if I should carry on…Peace**


	2. Target 2

**. Disclaimer: I own Senna but not KHR!...Maybe someday ((Begins evil plot)).**

--

Purple hair swung in its high pony tail, onyx eyes wondering lazily…Senna Hiyashi was in school and sighed impatiently. Her thoughts were currently elsewhere…On the attitude of a certain Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ever since he beat Mochida, Tsuna had been treated differently and Senna was happy for him but she was curious how he became so strong and confident in a matter of a few minutes or less against Mochida. Senna knew that although Mochida was a show off and a prick in general, his skills were still fairly good…The two once picked a fight with each other but a winner was never decided. So how did Tsuna manage?

She sighed again and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. Her art folder was clutched to her chest like always.

"Good morning Senna-Chan!" Yelled a boy from her art class.

"Hm? Mornin' Nakamaru" She raised a hand in greeting.

"Have you heard about Tsuna!?" He yelled after her and she froze. What did that guy do now? And worse…Did she have to bail him out?

"Ano? What about Baka-Tsu?" Senna looked over her shoulder.

"He's helping with volleyball match today? Isn't that amazing…He really is a hero!" Nakamaru then ran off to join his friends, leaving Senna gaping with wide eyes. Did he just say that Tsuna was entering a volleyball match…willingly? Okay now there was something wrong with that.

Several people were talking about it and it only ticked Senna off more and more. As she sat in her seat by the window her mind began to wonder. The sky outside was entrancing and a sweet, faint scent of honey filled her nostrils, probably from somewhere in the street. She heard a bee buzzing around just somewhere behind the open window.

If only it could stay like that all day…so peaceful and quiet. Tsuna had looked back at her several times and she blatantly ignored him. Not that this wasn't normal. She however did exchange a few words with the guy sitting next to her…a player on the volleyball team. Apparently Tsuna had indeed willingly chosen to play.

She wanted to catch him just before the match but was shunted out of the classroom by the rush of people and by the time she had made it back inside, the idiot was already gone. So much for asking him what's been up with him lately…

--

It was hard to believe so many people had shown up. It was even more shocking on how much they supported him…Banners with just his name had been lifted. Senna found it all a bit daunting and noisy…She hated big, massive gatherings like this…unless it was a mosh pit.

Still a lot of people stared at her for being there…Shocker, shocker…She was Senna Hiyashi after all…The weirdest girl one could meet.

"Um Senna-Chan came to watch?" The speaker was Hana "I didn't think Senna-Chan liked volleyball very much"

Senna grinned "Well I couldn't just skip while everyone came…I'd be out of the loop tomorrow wouldn't I?" She half lied. But there was no way she was going to say something 'I came to cheer Tsuna on...'…Not anytime soon!

"Go Tsuna!" Other people cheered and Senna looked up to see the spike-haired boy with an anxious look on his face. So he was regretting agreeing to this after all. Clearly all the respect had gone to his head a little and gave him an ego.

--

It wasn't unpredictable about was going to happen to Senna. Tsuna's side was losing and Tsuna sucked at volleyball…typical. But it sort of made Senna smile because it felt normal again. But it did look painful whenever he got hit and she winced once or twice.

The crowd seemed to be surprised and blank looks appeared on their faces. Clearly they were doubting already. But not Senna. Although Tsuna's team were losing, he would a way to make entertaining at least.

Even the team members were getting on Tsuna's back as well as the crowd. Damn that really got on Senna's nerves…people who just followed the strongest…Stinking glory hunters!

_Baka-Tsu, look at the others…They're trying their best…You don't have to win…Just give it your all for once_ Senna thought as the team gathered after the end of the first set. Then she saw the look in Tsuna's eyes…He noticed…But why was he still walking away.

"Baka-Tsu…" She mumbled and heard someone, who sounded awfully like Kyoko, whisper something similar.

People began to whisper when he was out of sight.

"Sheesh what a pathetic guy…He must have bruised his useless ego and left…"

"He rally so very useless"

Senna grimaced and then punched the nearest guy who had insulted her friend "Listen up! You're the ones who are pathetic…You were the ones who gave him an ego! But if I know Baka-Tsu the way I do; he's not the type to run out when someone really needs him! He's useless but reliable at the same time!" She yelled furiously in one breath.

People stared at her and she heard Kyoko whisper again "Senna…Chan?"

Senna grinned at the general direction that she heard the whisper "Don't worry…That baka's not a total loss!"

--

Just like predicted; people didn't believe Senna and were totally shocked when Tsuna came back. She could only smile and think _I'm proud of you baka_.

Suddenly she saw it…Was it just her or did she just see a bullet fly into Tsuna's leg...She seemed to be the only one to notice because when Tsuna fell over, everyone stared at him in shock. Senna however panicked…Did someone just shoot Tsuna!? But he seemed to be okay seeing as he stood up.

The game barely had time to continue when she saw something that perhaps mankind was not ready to see…Tsuna leapt several feet into the air! He didn't seem to have planned it though; his face was just as shocked as everyone else. Senna's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider…This was an inhuman jump!

--

The rest of the match was a blur...A blur that Senna wanted to sharpen…Tsuna was acting up again and she was itching to find the reason behind it. But once again, the not so elusive Sawada escaped her after the match.

Luckily that night she had to come over to the Sawada household to help Tsuna with his artwork. Seriously the guy counted himself lucky to be friends with the 'Art Queen of Namimori'…It sure came in handy.

--

Tsuna sat on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring "That must be Senna" He began to climb off his bed. Then he saw that Reborn wasn't there…Obviously he was downstairs and Senna was there…Oh no! What if she found out about the Mafia thing…How would she react!?

But upon a quick further thought he decided he didn't want to know. Rushing down stairs, he saw Senna with Reborn…On her shoulder!? What the heck? Reborn wouldn't let Tsuna even touch him yet he was rising on Senna's shoulder.

"Oh hey Baka-Tsu" She smirked "Reborn-kun and I were just introducing ourselves properly…What took you so long to get down here? Leg cramp? I'd understand…After all the jumping today" Her voice was slightly icy and questioning and Tsuna knew she wanted answers. This was bad.

"Let's just get upstairs and do the artwork…" He began to walk up and the purple-haired artist followed him. They on his bed with Reborn watching them. Senna pulled out her pad and began to explain.

"See baka? Surrealism is the drawing of someone or something that is unreal or doesn't go together…Often surreal art can be based on dreams that the artist has had…Seeing as no-one knows what dreams are exactly and they are often very unreal…So for our picture we have to keep a dream diary for one week that's all and then pick just one of the dreams and draw it…Simple" Then her happy face faltered when she saw Tsuna look confused.

"Come again?" He laughed and rubbed his head "I get the first bit but it's just that last part..."

"Here…" Senna let out a heavy sigh and showed him a picture of a purple cloud that had a thorny vine wrapped around it and instead of sunshine from behind the cloud there was a red flower…Also instead of normal birds, there were flying cameras and the sky wasn't blue black and white "It's my artwork from the dream I had exactly three days ago…Just try to remember a dream you had recently" She smiled.

"You're a very talented artist Senna" Reborn was suddenly looking over her shoulder at the drawing.

"Thank you Reborn-kun"

--

A rough sketch lay on Tsuna's bedside table. He had re-counted a dream he had and Senna had spent an hour sketching a rough version for him…But she said that he had to the rest like line art it and color. Reborn mentally agreed.

"She seems interesting and talented…" He said to a half asleep Tsuna who had his face buried in a pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean Reborn…Don't get her involved in anything stupid yeah?" Tsuna looked up and his face was slightly serious "She's had to deal with a lot of things so stupid things would really burden her"

"Things like what?"

Tsuna paused before answering "That's her business and not mine to talk about…" Then he began to drift off into sleep.

Reborn was definitely interested in this Senna Hiyashi now…It seemed like she had more than a perfect flair for art. Hopefully she would prove to become a valuable and good member of the family.


	3. Target 3

.**Disclaimer: Like always I don't own KHR!**

--

Tsuna walked into school with a grin plastered on his face…He couldn't wait to see Senna's reaction when she heard that his artwork got a just passing grade.

Though his excitement didn't seem to last long as he saw Senna's face. She looked like she was already having a bad day. Her expression was moody and disgruntled. Maybe it was a better idea to tell her later, when she didn't look so…scary.

He saw Kyoko but tried to avoid her for now. He was still embarrassed about the volleyball match.

--

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato" The teacher announced and Senna glanced up. Her first impression…A trouble making punk; so it was no wonder most of the girls practically had hearts in their eyes. She saw Tsuna turn to look at Kyoko and then at her. She raised her hand slightly.

_Well…_He sweatdropped_ at least Senna-Chan is still Senna-Chan…She's not like that I suppose but damnit, that transfer student ticks me off_ Tsuna looked up when he saw the transfer student, Gokudera, scowl and make his way over to Tsuna.

The sound of the teacher saying "Gokudera-kun, your seat is over…Gokudera-kun?" made Senna look up with a peak of interest. She was glad she did because what she saw next surprised her. The new kid just walked over to Tsuna and kicked his desk right over. All she could think was _What the hell!?_ Tsuna mumbled something inaudible.

Her eyes rolled as the girls began to gossip and faint over the new guy…Great another fan club was just what Namimori needed.

She attempted to flick a note to Tsuna asking him what the heck he did to piss that guy off but it got intercepted by the teacher. So after class she chose to try and find the baka. Too bad she was even more pissed off now. An argument with her mother over something trivial was a bother.

"Ne Senna-Chan! Senna-Chan" A small girl called "Can we count on those banners being ready in time for the gymnastics club tournament"

"Yeah whatever I guess so Ayame-Chan" She waved off and put her hands behind her head. She had bigger fish to fry than making some silly poster…Like getting the truth out of Tsuna even if she had to beat him to a pulp. Her mood could still get fouler. She passed some seniors who seemed to be finding something incredibly funny.

"Huh? Oh hey look it's the useless shit's bodyguard. Yo Ice Queen" They noticed her. She stopped and began to chew her tongue in impatience.

"Move" She said simply. Talking to these idiots was like talking to a brick wall though.

"Why?"

"I'm looking for someone so unless you want to end up in the nurse's office I suggest moving. I don't give a damn if you're seniors" She frowned and crossed her arms.

--

Tsuna could have sworn he saw Senna coming when he ran away. Too bad for those guys if they tampered with her considering her mood. He still remembered the pain he went through the day Senna had found out he didn't even bother will the help she gave on his art homework. Ouch…

"Your wussyness is an eyeful" Tsuna froze up…

--

Senna stared down at the guy pinned to the floor with a nosebleed "If guys want a fight, fight him…I only had time for one yeah?" She began to walk away. Where did that baka get to?

"Yo Senna, who ya lookin' for?" A voice said and Senna glanced up…Only to groan. A blonde guy with a grin loomed over her with a girl about her height by his side.

"Kakeru, Miko. I haven't got time for you guys right now" She began to walk away "I need to find Baka-Tsu"

"Aww c'mon Senna-Chan…Me and Kakeru-kun really need some help…Those fan-girls of the new Gokudera-kun are running rabid after us for a space to set up a club" The girl pleaded "We need you tell them no for us…Please. The student council is asking for help with an infinite plea…"

"Alright, alright, okay, okay! Just stop that weird way of talking already!" Senna turned around "Who should yell at?"

"Um I'm not sure what her name is but I think her nickname is Lala-Chan" Kakeru rubbed his head as if remembering. Senna almost fell over.

"Ugh, if just that Lala girl, tell her if she keeps pestering you; she'll experience July 6th again" Senna began to walk away "Don't annoy me with pathetic emergencies like that again"

Both Kakeru and Miko watched Senna's retreating back "That girl…She's the same as ever…" Kakeru sighed and, putting his hands behind his head, walked away in the opposite direction.

Miko ran after him "Ah I remember now…Kakeru-kun has known Senna-Chan since grade school…"

"I haven't known her…No-one really has unless you're Tsuna. But I was in the same schools as her…She never changes…Scary, unpredictable yet entertaining…That's always Senna for ya"

"I see…" Miko followed after her admired Kakeru-kun "I wonder if she's ever going to do something with herself…"

--

Where did that Baka get to now? Senna had searched half the school when she heard something and felt the ground shake. Explosions? Sounded like it.

She ran all through the grounds…How come no-one else had noticed? She could feel it. Finally there was just one place left to check. She saw those senior guys again and also Tsuna…In his boxers again. With the transfer student who was…Holding dynamite!? She's had enough…Way too much to handle.

"Ahem…" She said and all eyes turned to here. When she saw one of the seniors move, Reborn also became visible "What an interesting little meeting…" She folded her arms.

_Oh no Senna-Chan's here…Wait she's standing close to the seniors…If Gokudera-kun throws those sticks of dynamite; he'll also hit her…Why does she always come at the wrong time!?_ Tsuna began to panic.

Senna clicked her tongue, looking at the seniors "I thought I already got you to go to class like good little boys?" Her voice was dripping venom and she was no doubt severely pissed off…She was just giving off this terrible aura "You bastards have exactly five seconds to clear out of here…5…4…3" She began to raise a fist. The seniors didn't need telling twice as they dashed away.

Tsuna sweatdropped _Yup that's just like Senna-Chan…Scare the living daylights out of people_. Gokudera stood there and the first though that ran through his head: _is that a girl, a guy or a monster?_

"A-Ah S-Senna-Chan…" Tsuna began to find a way to explain without telling Senna anything "We-We just got into a scuffle with the senior and Gokudera-kun tried to stop them with fake dynamite"

Senna looked at the floor as she whispered "Liar…" Then she looked up and the look on her face made both boys catch their breath…Tsuna expected her to be angry but she…She looked sad and hurt "Why did you lie to me? Why still trying so desperately to lie? I thought you were meant to be my best friend…Please just tell me..." She looked desperate as she saw that he looked like he was about to lie "Please Tsuna…"

Tsuna lowered his head in shame. He was only trying to stop Senna from finding out but now he had ended up making things worse. How could he have been so stupid? She had always put her trust in him and vice versa. They were like siblings...And yet he failed to tell her the truth…

"Reborn…" He looked up "Can I tell her..."

"Huh? Why do you need to ask Reborn-kun?"

"Go on ahead Tsuna...I never said you couldn't" Reborn smiled. This was going good…

"Senna…The truth is…Hard to understand" He then paused "First…Gokudera-kun I would like you to meet Senna Hiyashi" He made quick introductions before starting again "So here it is Senna-Chan..."

--

Senna listened without an expression. Tsuna told her everything; The mafia, Reborn's true purpose, Gokudera…everything.

"So that's the truth...I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier Senna-Chan, I just didn't want you to get involved" Tsuna saw her move toward him and cringed, thinking she was going to punch him. He was surprised when he felt a light tap on his head. Looking up he saw Senna's art pad was the source of the pat.

Her face was smiling slightly "Baka-Tsu..." In that she said everything she needed to. She said 'Moron...You should've just told me...I would've understood...You've gotten me involved in something interesting'. She removed the folder.

"What did you just call the 10th Gen1?" Gokudera yelled extremely loudly as he got closer to Senna. She returned the gesture so their angry faces were about 5 inches apart.

"Aw Shaddup!" She hollered back "Who the hell are you to tell me what and I can and can't call that Baka!?"

"Don't insult the 10th Gen so easily, I'll kill you" He pulled out five sticks of dynamite and Tsuna's face showed pure disbelieve. How could Senna just accept it so easily? She was involved in something dangerous and yet she was fine with it all? _Well Senna-Chan has always been like this_

"Go ahead and try...You'll hit the floor before you have the chance to throw those things!" She raised her fist again-

"S-Senna-Chan we-we should get to class right? You wouldn't want to miss art" Tsuna hurriedly tried to settle the argument. Senna immediately stopped and then picked up her folder, dashing back inside.

--

That night she lay on her bed with her big headphones covering her ears. She found music the best to deal with things. Honestly; she was shocked with everything…yet…yet there it was again. That excited shiver up her spine that she had been getting since earlier that day. Finally Tsuna had told her the truth and...She liked it.

"Baka-Tsu…Thanks for showing me this cool new world" She finally felt like there was something meaningful happening to her…


	4. Target 4

.**Disclaimer: Still not owning KHR!**

--

"Hiyashi"

"Yes" Senna got her paper from Nezu. Not bad…But science was never her strong suit anyway. She took her seat by the window and saw Reborn, waving to him slightly. He nodded back and then pulled his hat down like he was about to sleep. She had become extremely quickly attached to the little baby and shocked Tsuna when he heard that Reborn let Senna hug him and ridden on her shoulder.

She looked up and gave Tsuna a thumb up when Nezu called his name. Now Senna was okay at science but Tsuna…Well it was better not to mention it. She saw him try and get his sheet but Nezu snatched it away and began to speak. She frowned as Nezu beat Tsuna down and 'accidentally' showed everyone the Sawada's score.

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?"

Tsuna dejectedly made his way to his seat while Senna tried to send him a comforting smile. Then she sweatdropped as she saw Gokudera walk in late. She buried her head in her arms thinking _I don't know this guy, I don't know this guy_ as Gokudera glared at the sensei.

"Word around is that he beat down the senpais" The purple-haired girl heard someone say and huffed _so he went after them anyway_. What troublesome guy he was. She just hoped he wouldn't-

"Good morning 10th Gen!" Senna cringed when she heard Gokudera above her. Too late. She heard people beginning to gossip again and was about to look up and tell them to shut their traps but Nezu began talking again.

"…Without question he hangs out with loser trash…" Senna chewed her tongue again, getting annoyed with this old man as he continued "Because like-people gravitate towards each other…" That was it, Senna was just getting ready to get up and yell at the sensei for calling Tsuna trash when Gokudera seemed to beat her to the point.

"Old man…" He suddenly got a dark look on his face and Senna's eyes, along with everyone else's, widened.

"Idiot…" She muttered as Gokudera involved Tsuna's name in all of it. He was going to get them busted!

--

It was a nasty blur as Tsuna and Hayato were both ushered out of the classroom and away by a fuming Nezu. All she could do was worry about Tsuna getting into really bad trouble. She had worked hard to keep in school even with low grades…She didn't want all her hard work ruined.

"Reborn-kun" She whispered to the baby in the tree outside her window "Isn't there anything we can do?"

The baby grinned "Stick with me Senna…There are a lot of things you need to learn" Then he jumped from the tree and Senna snuck out seeing as Nezu wasn't back yet. She found Reborn and also Gokudera talking with him. Why did she have a bad feeling?

--

"WHAT!?" She hollered "Because of you Baka-Tsu has to dig up a fifteen year old time capsule? I oughta kill you Gokudera!" This was so troublesome of him to do!

"Calm down Senna…Both of you come with me" She followed the tiny baby hitman and saw a secret…base? Well it wasn't a shock. Tsuna had told her about it earlier; the fact that Reborn made hideouts in the school. They chatted for a while when Senna stood and began to leave.

"Sorry Reborn-kun but I have to go for a bit" She waved and disappeared.

She came across a classroom and saw Nezu. Therefore she ducked out of sight and listened as he talked to a female cleaner "But I didn't know there was a fifteen year old time capsule buried anywhere around here?" She heard the cleaner say.

"Of course there isn't my dear…Those boys will be expelled for sure like this" She heard Nezu laugh cruelly and a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Ugh…What a pig! She yelled after she got away, she needed to tell Tsuna and Gokudera about this. But the sound of explosions stopped her. Explosions? That could only be Gokudera! She ran to a window and saw the flames mixed with smoke "Whaaa…" She tried to cover up just in case people thought it was suspicious that she wasn't surprised. She then heard a faint bullet sound and saw an approaching Reborn. He hoped onto her shoulder.

"Calm down now Senna…Looks like this'll be interesting" He said and Senna was about ask what when she saw Tsuna running around with a dowsing in his boxers again. So he got shot with the dying will bullet again "Leon can morph into anything he has seen before in his own size" He explained to Senna.

"Break here!" She saw Tsuna raise his fist.

"Oh no don't tell me he's actually going to try and…" But it looked like it was too late as Reborn fired into Tsuna's arm. She sighed "So what does this one do?" She had learned about the different combos being possible from Reborn of course.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm 3 hit combo is the megatonpunch bullet" Reborn held his gun tightly "Direct shot to the spinal cord is the heat resistant skin bullet"

"Hehe, heat resistant skin…Sounds so awesome!" She hummed happily with Reborn on her shoulder. People were noticing how much happier and weirder she'd become. For her it was like having a family…She had more friends…Yes even Gokudera counted in that. She watched as both Tsuna and Gokudera made impact. Bombs went off and she saw a crack appearing.

Nezu could be seen yelling and running then suddenly stopping. Looking closer she saw the sheets were actually tests and also saw the look on Nezu's face. Adding the two together, she was rolling around on the floor laughing within seconds.

--

Senna watched Gokudera talking with Tsuna while Reborn was on her shoulder again "I wouldn't say Gokudera's that reliable" She just had to butt in.

"Oh yeah…" Gokudera pulled out a paper. It was the test…with a perfect mark on it "Tests in this school are a cinch huh?"

Senna almost fell over. The punk was smarter than her? Damnit…


	5. Targets 5 & 6

.**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying I don't own KHR!**

--

Target 5

Senna looked over to where the boys were doing PE. Seemed like Tsuna was the last one…again. Poor guy…But then she saw a guy known as Yamamoto talking with is team and they pulled the baka in.

"Lucky Baka-Tsu…" She sighed, smiling.

"Hiyashi-san get over here…We need to clear away the soccer balls if we wanna watch the baseball with the boys!"

"Hai, hai" Senna said as if it was a bother and ran over to help clear away the soccer balls.

--

She had to admit that Yamamoto Takeshi was really good. She would have thoroughly enjoyed watching the match if it wasn't for yet more fan girls. They sure had a tendency to get on her nerves. So she stood and left, deciding to skip the rest.

She quickly found who she was looking for…

"Reborn-kun!" She smiled and lay down next to the baby who was holding a pair of binoculars "What are you looking at…oh" She saw straight away.

"Yamamoto" Reborn began and immediately had Senna's undivided attention "His athleticism and popularity are needed in the family"

"I guess they are…" Senna propped her elbows on the ground and rested her head in her hands as she continued to watch the rest of PE without any screaming this time.

Slowly she stood up and dusted herself off "Well in the end they still lost eh? I'm gonna go and see if the baka needs some help" The purple-haired girl waved to the little baby "See you around Reborn-kun"

--

"You know I thought that was it too! We agree, as I expected!"

"Re-Really?"

"Alright today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!"

Onyx eyes softened as purple-haired figure sat, hidden by the shade of the equipment shed. A grin appeared on the shadow's face "Good work Baka-Tsu…In the end you didn't even need my help" It slowly got up and walked away. Senna was very proud of him at the moment.

--

Sleep. Why couldn't people understand the meaning of the word sleep!? Senna was furious. Last night she had stayed up half the night listening to Tsuna complaining about Reborn's attitude over the phone. Eventually she told him to shut up and listen to his tutor before hanging up. She needed sleep…So why did some idiot have to-

"Hey everyone!" She looked up lazily at the moronic boy screaming "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Whaa!?" She was shocked "Are we talking about Takeshi Yamamoto here!?" Her tiredness was gone now as everyone began to run to the roof. She looked back and saw the look ion Tsuna's face "Damn…" She was pushed aside again by people.

"Senna…" She looked at the empty hallway and saw the little Mafia member.

"Ah Reborn-kun! What do we do?" This isn't good…" She paused to take a breath and clear her head "We-we have to find Baka-Tsu right?"

"Yeah exactly…You're starting to think more thoroughly…Good Senna" Reborn hopped on her shoulder.

--

"There" She pointed to a figure away from everyone else. Reborn jumped from her shoulder and was a little ahead now.

"I can't face Yamamoto" She heard him say.

"Tch" She tutted and both her own and Reborn's shadows made him look up.

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend right?" Senna smiled as Reborn pulled out his gun "Then don't run away" But her frown returned as Tsuna ran away. Luckily the idiot managed to end up right in front of Yamamoto. _Ganbatte Baka-Tsu_ Senna grinned and joined the crowd, winking at Reborn, to look as if she had been there all along.

She got a little shocked when Yamamoto began to yell at Tsuna over a misunderstanding but her smile reappeared as Tsuna began to explain himself. He was finally beginning to understand…even if it was a little by little bit.

She thought it was typical that Tsuna tried to run away and hoped that Yamamoto was going to do what he did…Grab on to Tsuna to stop him. But what she wasn't prepared for was the fence breaking. Sure it was old and rusting but she never expected it to break at such a time.

"Baka-Tsu!" She yelled as she saw them falling "Yamamoto!" She joined in the screaming "Reborn-kun do something" She said this a bit more quietly but saw that Reborn was gone. That only left her to run over to the ledge and look at the two falling down.

Shock melted into a thin smile as the spike-haired boy began to twist and turn. _Thank god Reborn-kun…_

"Mid-Air Reborn" Yes there he was, Tsuna with his dying will with all his boxer-glory "Save Yamamoto with my dying will!"

"Go baka" Senna muttered as she watched Tsuna catch Takeshi and glanced side-ways to see an amazed Kyoko. She even had to suppress a giggle when that silly looking spring popped out from Tsuna's hair "Hahaha" She chuckled. That was one of the triggers for people to think it was a joke.

"So Senna-Chan was in on it too? I thought they were actually being serious" She heard people say "Let's just go already" Senna chose to stay on the roof a bit longer though. Watching Reborn walk away and hearing Yamamoto and Tsuna laughing below. It sure felt good.

Now she had another friend too. One she thought she could along with. Too bad that Gokudera would be back soon. She was enjoying the peace while he was gone…Okay it wasn't exactly peaceful but Hayato would probably make it even worse. Sighing and lying back, Senna wondered now with Reborn around, would anything be peaceful anymore?

"Aaah I think I'll stay here until sunset or something" She closed her eyes gently and listened to the breeze and harmony of the place where a crazy incident had occurred. So enjoyable…

--

Dinner at Tsuna's house was slightly rowdy that night. Senna hadn't been over in a while and Tsuna's mother was busy talking to the purple-haired girl. Senna seemed to be very enthusiastic as well.

"Mhmm this is delicious…Oh" Senna picked out her phone and frowned a bit "Sorry about that…It's my oka-san, she wants me to head home now. Thank you for having me Sawada-san" Senna bowed "Later Baka-Tsu" She waved "Goodbye Reborn-kun"

--

"Another eventful day…So awesome…This whole Mafia thing is to die for" Senna joked as she fell into her comfortable bed.

--

Target 6

Senna woke to the usual at home…pancakes and maple syrup. Her mother's idea of a 'good morning' when she had top leave early for work. She poked a pancake rather roughly as she thought of something to do. It was still early so school could wait…

"Ah I know…A walk…I'll take a walk and maybe draw something" She pound a fist into her palm.

The park near her house was always quiet so it was the perfect place to for drawing landscapes. Today she has settled for watercolor paints and the fish pond that had about three koi in it.

"Senna?" She looked up at a familiar voice.

"Oh? Hello Kakeru…I didn't expect to see you around here" Senna pushed a purple strand of her from her face.

"Meh, I just came here to look for Miko…She lives in your neighborhood-Oh That's a great painting. How much ya want for it?"

"How about fifty thousand yen?" She replied with a grin plastered on her face.

"Dream on Hiyashi" He ruffled her hair before walking away, laughing "Have fun"

"Whatever…" She mumbled and continued to draw. That Kakeru was always so weird...But he wouldn't even admit he had a crush on Miko, who made it perfectly clear she was stuck on him…She always wondered what would happen to those two.

--

Senna was rolling around on the floor laughing. She was currently at the Sawada house and had just heard about the game of Russian Roulette they had played.

"Wow I know you're a baka but this is a whole new level of idiocy" She banged her fist on the floor "Man poor Kyoko" She stopped laughing and looked at her.

"W-What should I dooooo!?" Tsuna yelled as if it was the end of the world.

"Calm down Baka-Tsu! Calm yeah?" Senna shook her head with a huff "I take Kyoko to her home and get her dressed…Seeing as she won't remember anything"

"Senna-Chan…" Tsuna was tearing up "Thank-youuuu" He lunged to hug her but she kicked him.

"First I'll take her home, then you can pay me in cash later" She smirked as she threw Kyoko, covered with a sheet, over her shoulders. Tsuna's face was priceless at the moment and Senna had to work hard to control her instinct to start rolling on the floor laughing again.

--

Getting Kyoko home and dressed proved to be much easier than Senna had expected and now she was back in her own home, under her own warm covers, wearing her sailor striped pajamas.

Today had not been as she had planned but at least she got a kick out of it…


	6. Target 7

**.Disclaimer: I will never own KHR! (Yes my evil plan to take over was foiled)**.

**Also sorry I haven't updated this one for a bit.**

--

**Target 7…**

Morning hours were the same in the Hiyashi household as Senna threw on her school uniform. Her mother was gone to work…Surprise, surprise…and left a wad of money and breakfast as an apology…again. But Senna was used to it now. She had to be seeing as it had been that way for at least…Her whole life. But it was house being so empty that took the most to adjust to. There was less family stuff and more Senna stuff and Okaa-san stuff.

As she ran down the spiral stairs in her home she tripped on her mother's slipper which had been left behind in her mother's hurry. Ignoring the fancy breakfast, she grabbed a piece of cooled toast from the stack and ran out with her folder. Like always she wanted to just get to the Sawada house and meet Reborn, Tsuna and Yamamoto on the way to school. The only one she never looked forward to seeing was Gokudera…The two couldn't go five minutes without spouting insults or something along those lines. It was mostly because Senna called the Vongola 10th Boss 'Baka-Tsu' but she would always counter with the fact that to her he was and would forever be the boy she grew up with.

"Good morning Sawada-san" She bowed to Tsuna's mother when she opened the door. Then she waited as Reborn climbed onto her shoulder and proceeded to grab Tsuna's wrist to drag him to school.

--

Seeing as her mother wouldn't be home for a while, Senna accepted Reborn's offer to stay at the Sawada home and help Tsuna study…God forbid, he needed it. Now she sat beside Reborn giving Tsuna an evil glare as he answered yet another question wrong. He was going to get it if he didn't take it seriously soon; her ears were ringing from the explosions. It was the same as being around Gokudera.

Tired and annoyed slightly, she rested her head on the explosion lever that Reborn had just pulled. Though she was bored of listening to Tsuna complain, it was a little funny when he got a question wrong and pulled that face.

"…I'll rise to heaven!" She regretted tuning back into the world as soon as she heard Tsuna complain again. Rolling her eyes, she caught the same thing that the baka did. There was a baby with a weapon in the tree right outside and Reborn was acting completely oblivious to it. To make it even weirder; the baby was dressed like a cow!

"What the…!?" She and the baka said together. She then began to panic slightly when the baby yelled at Reborn to die and looked the small hitman with a disbelieving face when he still ignored Tsuna's pointing and yelling. She paused and settled. Well if Reborn wasn't worried, neither was she.

She never heard the gun being fired but she did hear the branch outside snap and that immediately drew her to the window with her best friend. She saw the poor thing in near tears on the ground "Aww the poor thing!" Her face softened. When she blinked she had lost sight of him for a second before he barged in and started screaming and yelling at Reborn. The onyx-eyed female caught his name as Lambo.

"Do you know him Reborn?" Senna didn't have to listen to know that Reborn disregarded the question completely from Tsuna. She was more into why he was lunged at Reborn with a knife…Wait what!?

A gasp escaped her mouth when the poor kid in the cow suit was launched at the wall with a thud. She supposed she should have seen that one coming. Her time being spent with the hitman/home tutor was quite reasonable and she watched him often…Like there was something she could learn, some secret about herself she wanted to unlock through this baby in a Mafia suit.

For the first time that day, Senna had to suppress a laugh and confusion as Lambo introduced himself through crying. _Bless him he's trying so hard to be noticed…Reborn-kun is cruel however_ She reminded herself that although Reborn looked cute and cuddly, he was a Mafia pro hitman nonetheless.

"Hey Senna you pay attention to this too…Drill Tsuna through this formula when I'm not around" Reborn brought her back to reality like she had been daydreaming; well, she sort of was. She got the hint when she noticed that Tsuna was ignoring the baby called Lambo now too and tried her hardest to follow the baka's example.

"Way to go Baka-Tsu, you got it!" She thumped him on the back when he got the answer right.

She felt bad when he appeared to be crying but pulled out something called the 10 year bazooka instead. It sounded so awesome and she was itching to find out how it worked. No, she had to retain her calm composition.

The second time he tried to kill Reborn wasn't so shocking. She had been more prepared for it and watched as both baby and grenade flew out of the window. Well that was one unfortunate baby for sure. So he was from a family called Bovino; that was something to remember. _Neh Reborn-kun is so cool…I think he'll train Baka-Tsu well_…

--

Senna looked up at the sound of Tsuna's mother. She followed him down to gasp at what she saw. That poor Lambo baby was crying and clinging to the baka's mother. She felt so sorry for him at the moment so she took the liberty to kneel down and cuddle the poor dear.

Standing up she whispered to Tsuna "Let's just take him out for a bit yeah?" Just then her phone began to ring and…Shocker. There was her mother calling her home. Deciding to deal with it later, she followed Lambo and Tsuna out the door. It didn't help but she carried the baby none the less. Another adorable one like Reborn.

As they sat on the bank by the river, she listened to the little guy's speech about wanting to become a Mafia Boss and defeat Reborn. He had such big dreams for a little guy and that really reminded her of a certain little baby from her past.

"Ah well good luck to you two" She giggled as Lambo clung to Tsuna "I have to head home now or Okaa-san will scold me more than ever. Be safe and later Lambo-kun" She patted the cute cow on Tsuna's leg. But she felt someone tug on her wrist and back only to see the desperate look in Tsuna's eyes. Sighing, she picked up the baby again and began to talk to him "You'll love Sawada-san's cooking, it's the best I've ever had"

--

Finally she was going to see it. Her shocked face melted into excitement in less than five seconds when Lambo aimed that 10 year bazooka at himself. When the smoke cleared she toppled over. There instead of Lambo…Baby Lambo…There was boy about their age/ slightly older and he was wearing a cow print shirt.

"Uwah so you're Lambo-kun?" She awed after his explanation and felt tempted to try the bazooka on herself only to change her mind and think she wanted her future self to be a surprise.

"I'm Lambo the one you kept ignoring" The cow's attention was no brought to Reborn who just continued to eat his meal without a response and Senna sweatdropped. So Reborn was still being mean and ignoring the once cry baby.

Her eyes widened at the Thunder Set. This was something else…Horns for weapons. Yup, the world she had been dragged into was so unreal it was addicting. But the outcome was the same as Reborn stabbed the boy with a fork and Senna sweatdropped again. "So he hasn't changed at all in ten year? Man Reborn-kun you can be so scary sometimes" She resumed her seat at the table and continued to eat her meal.

Hey, Tsuna!" She turned to the sound of Sawada-san's voice "I told you to be the middle man" Senna pulled a face and stood.

"Eh Sawada-san I should really be going…Okaa-san will be very angry at me otherwise. Thank you for having me and sorry for intruding" She bowed and gathered her stuff in the corridor. She heard the explosions as she left the house with a smile.

--

Too bad her good mood didn't last long until she arrived home to find her mother screeching at her at full volume. She huffed as she dropped her backpack and slipped off her shoes, ready for the fireworks to explode.

"Senna Hiyashi what do you call this? I called you home almost two hours ago? Your dinner has gotten cold! Where were you!?" Her voice echoed from the living room and Senna groaned…so much for TV on the couch.

"I was at Baka-Tsu' s helping them sort some stuff out! Good enough!? Maman said it was okay to stay for dinner so you can scrap mine" She knew it was no loss. Going into the kitchen, she saw the usual dinner of Chinese take-out.

"No it's not…I expect you home when I call you home! I swear you're beginning to resemble Akito and Fumiko more and more…" Senna didn't bother to listen to anymore as she stormed to her room to collapse on her bed. Pulling on her headphones, she began to listen to music to lull her to sleep. Same as always at her home.

--

**So there was Target 7, hope you liked it. I'm not sure when the next update will be but it should be soon. But also have to work on my band fanfic about KibaOC, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina and NejiTen so please forgive me if I don't update within the next three days. Thanks!**


	7. Target 8

.**Back to this again. I would have updated yesterday but I had a whole day out so I couldn't.**

**No point in doing a disclaimer seeing as people already know I don't know I don't own KHR! On with the story…**

--

Senna had just arrived to school with Tsuna when she something caught her eye.

"Hey Baka-Tsu, I'm going to go for a bit…There's someone I need to talk to. Try not to fall asleep standing up, you look like hell as it is" Senna smirked before going off to a raised platform. She didn't need to guess who it was…The little baby form and the form of a smoking teen was enough.

"Ah Gokudera's back then…oh joy" She announced her presence with a roll of her eyes and sarcasm leaking from her voice "Good morning Reborn-kun" She leaned against the railing cheerfully.

"Not you again geez…I would have thought the 10th would've gotten rid of you by now!" Gokudera looked at her annoyed and she returned the gesture without saying anything. She half wished he was still gone, where his loud and bothersome explosions weren't a problem.

"Whatever…Hey look it's Yamamoto-kun!" Senna pointed to where Tsuna had just met up with Yamamoto and seemed to laughing about something. Then she laughed when Yamamoto elbowed Tsuna. She was really beginning to like this guy ((A/N: **Not** in a romantic by the way)). However Gokudera's reaction was more hostile.

"He elbowed him!" The silver-haired dynamite expert crushed his packet of cigarettes in anger "Reborn-san are you really planning to let him in the family?"

"I'm not planning to, he's already in it. I've decided" Reborn said simply and Senna couldn't help but awe and grin.

"Seriously? Yay! I like Yamamoto, he's a hell lot nicer than Gokudera" Senna happily hummed as she watched Yamamoto elbow Tsuna once again and Gokudera cursed him.

"Please rethink about it Reborn-san! I object someone rude like him entering!" Gokudera yelled, catching Senna off guard and causing her to stumble backwards.

"He's asleep already! Asleep!" She yelled right in his ear as payback "Can't you just accept it? You just don't like him 'cause he's better than you!" She yelled loudly and huffed.

"What makes him better than me!?"

"Well he's a hell of a lot nicer to people than you are, that's for sure...He's like Akito more than anyone I've met!" She screamed before realizing what she said.

"Akito? Who…"

"Later" Senna stalked off in a strop to the school building, leaving Gokudera looking severely confused.

--

It wasn't until later that day that she found Reborn and apologized for leaving suddenly.

"A family entrance test?" She arched an eyebrow at the baby "For Yamamoto? How come?"

"To satisfy Gokudera" The Reborn answered as he rode on Senna's shoulder up to where the school pool was.

She thought about it before sighed "I guess it can't be helped…But that Gokudera is so unreasonable and immature. A real punk who's too smart for his own mental age…Anyway, right now he's not who I'm worried about. I don't think Baka-Tsu will take this well"

--

Her thoughts were right.

"…Don't involve him your weird world!" Tsuna finished his short rant.

Senna was about to tell him off for saying that when Reborn said "I had Gokudera call Yamamoto out already"

Senna felt a slight panic "Gokudera!? As in Hayato Gokudera!? Crap this is bad, he might hurt Yamamoto!" She began to chase after Tsuna.

Up ahead she saw Gokudera with his back turned to Yamamoto, with little bits of evil aura visible. She came level with Tsuna and stopped, panting just like the baka.

"10th!...And Hiyashi?"

"Yo"

"Hi!" Senna managed a smile.

"Who's that? Your little brother?" Senna turned around to find Yamamoto was talking about Reborn, who had tied a skateboard to Tsuna's waist to pull himself along. Senna sweatdropped.

"Ciaossu"

"Reborn!"

"I'm not his little brother" Senna cringed as Reborn began to speak. Yamamoto was going to find out now and she had no idea how he would react "I'm Reborn, the Vongola Family hitman"

Tsuna seemed to take pretty badly but she chuckled at Yamamoto's reaction happily. Laughing wasn't the best reaction but it was better than freaking out she supposed. Then she sweatdropped at his explanation…So he thought it was all a game, which was even worse than freaking out!

Senna was a little tiny bit jealous that Reborn also let Yamamoto touch him but her reaction was nothing like Tsuna, who looked like he wanted to strangle the little baby…Of course if he tried Reborn would kill him and then Senna would do the same.

"Ok sure, let me be in this Vongola Family too" Senna beamed at this remark along with Reborn while Tsuna seemed has gone into shock and Gokudera looked a little pissed off "And what am I supposed to do?" He added.

Senna took on a smart pose and began "Well…" She began and paused, waiting for Reborn to do the honors, which he did.

"First, the family entrance test"

"Oh? There's a test? That seems pretty legitimate"

Reborn jumped from his shoulder "If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family. If you don't pass it equals your death" Senna was a little taken aback but thought it seemed fair, unlike Tsuna.

--

Senna watched the whole situation in amusement. Leave it to Tsuna to get himself involved like the idiot that he was. However, she was impressed with how good Yamamoto was. She even threw in a compliment or two. Too bad Gokudera didn't seem to feel the same way.

When they moved onto the bow-gun phase, she began to worry about the baka a little bit. But her worries were soon distracted by the appearance of Lambo.

"Found you Reborn!" Yelled the little cow with a crazy grin.

"Ah, Lambo-kun" Senna muttered with yet another sweat drop. How had the adorable little cow gotten there? Well maybe he would be able to lighten the mood up even more "Aiya, Reborn-kun please don't hurt him too badly!" She begged ahead of time.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino Family. I'm Lambo who came to junior high school even when he's five years old!! Lambo declared as he clambered onto the ledge, that determined look on his face.

"Hi Lambo-kun!" Senna waved enthusiastically. Her grin matched his one, only in a more graceful and feminine way. How could Tsuna have the nerve to call someone as cute as Lambo annoying!? Then he also complained about Reborn too! She was going to have a little talk with that Baka if he lived through this.

"Bovino? Never heard of them" Senna jumped and began coughing when Gokudera appeared beside her smoking his damn cigarette.

"Damnit Gokudera!" She yelled. The smoke drifted away slowly and it was really horrible "Don't smoke around me!"

He seemingly ignored her "What do you want to do Reborn-san?"

"Continue" Reborn fired the bow-gun at the two participating in the test. Well Senna wasn't expecting any less.

"Ah Reborn-kun, should we really be ignoring Lambo-kun?" She questioned and her onyx eyes wandered over to the young Bovino. Ah…There were the tears.

She did a double take when Lambo pulled out the missile launcher…Was he serious!? Cool! Well it was as long as she didn't get shot at "Be careful with that Lambo-kun!" She warned.

"Die Reborn!" Lambo pulled the trigger and released the cursed missiles. Why did she even _bother_? As she watched with dulled eyes as the missiles missed Yamamoto and Tsuna by mere meters.

Her thoughts were broken when Tsuna began whining…again "Reborn, let's stop this test! You saw that right!? Lambo started to shoot missiles!!"

Senna grit her teeth and looked severely pissed off "Suck it up Baka-Tsu! Just do what you were told!!" She yelled at him seriously.

"Senna…chan?" Tsuna's was completely confused; he had never known Senna to speak to him unlike unless he was really mad at him or about something. He needed no second guesses about what was ticking her off today. And it wasn't this family entrance test…Because Tsunayoshi knew she was all for that.

"She's right" A somewhat grin appeared on Reborn's face "Next is the sub-machine-gun" Senna almost fell over when Reborn pulled out said gun.

"H-Hey" She began laughing at Tsuna's reaction and the fact that they were once again running for their lives. She sort of wished she had volunteered to join in…a fight was a thrilling thing but…Senna was worse than an amateur in the eyes of these people. The best she could do was beat up the seniors or perhaps even a purse snatcher with a knife. Her skills close to nothing compared to Gokudera, Reborn…Lambo? Tsuna was also improving bit by bit. Yamamoto's reflexes were awesome.

Firing, explosions…It was all interesting to Senna the more and more she stuck to this strange world.

"Gokudera, you can get loose too" Reborn kept on firing the sub-machine-gun non-stop. Senna watched Gokudera mumble a faint 'but' and 'tch'-ed. Was he gonna wimp out?

"Think about killing Yamamoto and do it" Senna admired the way Reborn knew how to push a person's buttons. It was very…Inspiring. It sure as hell made Gokudera riled up. But Senna was still pouting.

"Put that damn cigarette out first!" She chose this time to actually complain. She got the feeling the comment just went in one ear and out the other with that guy. He was a lost case just like Lambo. Oi…These guys were somewhat troublesome. He was up to something…Why else would he be motioning to Tsuna to move.

"Damnit Reborn!" Onyx eyes landed on the little cow "Then I'll use the ten year bazooka!" Lambo pressed the bazooka to his head while sobbing. His ten year later self appeared "Goodness, it looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it"

"Ah, why have I got a bad feeling?" Senna's eyes darted from Lambo to Reborn to Gokudera and back. Slowly, she moved back…Her sense for when something big was going to happen was extremely sharp. Boy was she ever right…

"Next is a rocket missile!"

"Die!"

"Thunder…Set!"

Ah the explosions and the faces of those two participants were firmly burned into Senna's memory. It was as clear as day what was going to happen the moment ten year later Lambo appeared. It looked painful…It _was_ a huge explosion after all.

"Did either of them…die?" She cocked her head to the side with a skeptic tone. Then it turned to amusement, seeing Gokudera's face "I think you killed Baka-Tsu" She joked, provoking him.

"10th!" He yelled "Are you alright 10th!?"

"Another idiot" Senna sighed and threw her purple hair over shoulder "They're there" She pointed to the emerging Yamamoto and barely sane looking Tsuna. Well at least they were both still alive.

She skipped over with a happy light blush and smile "Nice one both of you" She clapped them both on the shoulder.

"You passed the test" Reborn seemed to materialize right beside her "You're officially part of the family"

"Welcome!" Senna grinned. Though she herself didn't know why Reborn had told her she was in the family. He had never told her to do such a test. Maybe Gokudera wasn't around when Reborn made the decision so there was no need.

"Thanks" Yamamoto grinned too.

"Oi Gokudera you punk, don't you have anything to say to Yamamoto-kun?" Senna raised a brow as she looked to her left side, to see Gokudera trembling. His movement was so sudden, she jumped "O-Oi!" She yelled when the silver-haired guy grasped Yamamoto's shirt.

"Good job!" This sent Senna's head whirling. What the!? "You protected the tenth so I have no choice but to admit you into the family. But the right arm of the 10th is me, you're the shoulder blade"

This time Senna really did fall over. Gokudera was too confusing.

"S-Shoulder blade?" Yamamoto was shocked "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!" Again; Senna fell over as Yamamoto wrapped an arm around Gokudera's shoulder "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right arm" Takeshi Yamamoto looked serious "So, you'll be the ear lobe"

A small smile finally graced her lips, the scene playing out now felt nice. It wasn't hostile and arguing between Gokudera and Yamamoto probably just meant they were getting along. Then her laughter at that and the look on Tsuna's face felt so natural, with Reborn sitting on her shoulder once more…It felt right; giving her that warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest and stomach.

"Well I'm going to club practice…See ya shorty, Senna" Yamamoto looked over his shoulder after lifting his bag.

"Ok" She and Reborn said in unison, though Senna's was way more enthusiastic.

"But those bombs and toys today seem so real"

Senna giggled _Well it doesn't matter if he thinks it's just a game, he's on board…It's good to have someone who'll level things out. I won't end up throttling Gokudera like this_ She waved goodbye to Yamamoto.

"Ah, well I guess I should be heading out too. Stuff to do" She let Reborn climb off her shoulder "People to see" She mockingly blew a kiss to those who remained and hummed while walking away. Her earlier tantrum seemed to evaporate quite quickly.

Tsuna looked thoughtful "Hmm…" He sighed. So she was dealing better and better everyday. Maybe he really had done a favor to her by introducing her to this horrible world.

"Maybe we should follow her and throw these at her while she's not looking" Gokudera suggested with a sly smirk, his cigarette clenched in his teeth.

"No way!" Or maybe he hadn't done any favors at all…


	8. Target 9

. **Here's the next installment!**

--

Senna wiped her brow, looking up the sky. She couldn't take it much longer. The heat was intense and she couldn't wear much less without looking like a total tart. A blue baby-tee and denim mini-shorts was the limit.

"Damnit! Why's it so hot!?" She yelled to no-one in particular. The park around her stayed silent. It seemed like there wasn't another living soul there at this time of day. Well not many people wanted to be out in the sweltering heat.

"Ah to hell with it, I'm going to go see Baka-Tsu and Reborn-kun!" She tugged on her baby-tee in annoyance and to let a breeze through her body. Turning to the nearest entrance, the last thing that was in the park was her purple hair.

Seeing as it was so long, the thick purple hair was sticking to what was exposed of her back. All the onyx-eyed girl could do was ignore it, seeing as even in a ponytail her hair was crazily long…To her mid back.

A sigh of relief escaped her dry lips. The Sawada household was finally in sight, mere meters away. Knuckles rapped against hard wood.

"Good day Sawada-san" Senna said cheerily to Tsuna's mother.

"S.e.n.n.a-chan!" She chimed, letting Senna in "I'm afraid Tsuna's out right now. You can wait for him if you want" She offered.

It was pleasantly cooler in the house. Senna thanked her brain she had decided to come here instead of loitering outside. Opening Tsuna's bedroom door, it was she had a heart attack.

"Reborn-kun! What…?" Senna was clearly puzzled while looking at the mafia hitman covered in what looked like beetles. A shiver ran through her spine; God, she hated bugs…Not all, but most of them.

"These are my summer minions" Was the explanation she received.

Several blinks came from her before being replaced with a satisfied grin "Okay!" If there was one thing she had learned not to do for the recent time…It was not to doubt Reborn nor question him either. It was a 'Whatever-floats-your-boat' sort of thing "I came by to see if Baka-Tsu wanted to hang out" She set down the small bag that was in her hand "Bought some drinks on the way"

It was only a few minutes before she heard it, that complaining voice "Reborn! We've got trouble!!" Tsuna burst into the room, not paying much attention "Outside, juice, the bird!" It was then that he took notice of the two in the room "Hi Senna-cha-NGYAAA" His eyes bulged when they saw Reborn "Do you emit tree sap!?"

Senna's laughter filled the room "That's the same reaction I had…No, wait…I think I reacted better" She giggled, bobbing up and down on Tsuna's bed.

"These are my summer minions" Reborn repeated himself "They collect information"

"Does that mean you can talk in bug language!?"

"Sugoi…Reborn-kun is so cool"

"With that I was able to grab hold of information. Bianchi is in town" Reborn concluded.

"Bianchi…? Who's that?" Both Tsuna and Senna said in unison, the female cocking her head to the side.

"A former fellow hitman"

"Eh?"

"What-?" Before the conversation could carry on, they were interrupted by the doorbell and someone calling 'Italian Pizza Delivery!' Senna raised her hand defensively in an it-wasn't-me way.

"Pizza? Mom, you're not home?"

"Eh? No, I don't think she is…I think she was one her way out when I came by" Senna pointed out as Tsuna opened the door "Ah, she's pretty" Senna sounded slightly envious at the pizza delivery woman standing in the doorway. For a brief second, the woman looked flattered.

"Thanks for waiting" The woman with the red-ish hair smiled "A delivery of Vongola Clam Pizza" She held it as if about to open it. Senna felt Reborn's small hand pull her away slightly.

"You!! You're that girl from earlier!!"

Curiosity was evident on Senna's face when the woman pulled a gas mask over her face and said "Enjoy". A gas began to emit from the pizza and the purple-haired Hiyashi moved back even more. Tsuna was too slow to react by the looks of it. Senna watched his eyes water.

"Gah! I…I feel sick!!..." Tsuna kept a firm grip on his throat.

"Baka-Tsu!"

At the same time that Senna has called out to Tsuna, a gun was fired. She stared for what seemed an eternity, though really it was just a few seconds. The pizza box appeared to be falling in slow motion. Everything seemed to have stopped. It was because…With the exception of the dying will bullet, Senna Hiyashi had never seen Reborn shoot before. It sent adrenaline pumping through her entire body…Excitement. Was this the feeling you got when you were a hitman?

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Reborn's voice brought Senna's mind back to earth. She frowned.

"Reborn" The woman removed the gas mask with a strange expression. Deciding that Tsuna was okay the way he was now, Senna was wide-eyed.

"That's Bianchi-san!?" Senna stared at the older woman admirably.

"I'm here to bring you back" Bianchi removed he visor and…Was it just Senna's eyesight or were there tears forming in Bianchi's eyes? "Let's do another big job together Reborn"

"Eh?" Was Senna's dumbfounded expression.

"A peaceful place doesn't suit you" Bianchi continued "The place you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling"

"I told you Bianchi, I have a job to raise Tsuna, so I can't" Reborn said.

"Poor Reborn" Bianchi trembled and Senna could definitely see the tears in the red haired woman's eyes "Unless the 10th dies due to an accident or something, Reborn can't be free again" She pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna. Everything clicked into place now. So that was why Bianchi had tried to murder Tsuna…How romantic…in a very twisted way. Tsuna, unlike his childhood friend, didn't seem to take as well as one would have hoped.

"I'll go home for now" Bianchi turned back to the door "When the 10th is murd-When the 10th is dead, I'll come back to you again" She began to leave "It was nice meeting you though" She looked at Senna directly before leaving.

"Ehehe…You too Bianchi-san" Senna waved.

"What are you saying!?" Tsuna yelled. Senna was unsure which of them he was talking to. Maybe both of them?...

--

"What's up with that woman!?" The baka was overreacting again. Just when it looked like they had settled sown to a nice quiet chat about what just happened. Senna was curious too but no-one saw her hollering every word she said up into the heavens or for the whole world to hear…That was just whenever to argued with Gokudera; it was a daily thing…Like every time they saw each other more like. He would've been dead if Yamamoto wasn't around for Senna to joke around with.

As Reborn explained Bianchi's profession, Senna was awed…Anything and everything from Reborn's world seemed so amazing, so enticing, and so dreamy. Why did Tsuna have to complain about it? Like right then and there…

"Another weird one is here!" He clutched his forehead with panic "What is wrong with your world!?"

WHACK. Senna had hit him over the head with her fist "Shut up moron! Be more grateful for what you have!" She lectured "This is great news. Bianchi-san seems really nice to me. She must be if she likes Reborn-kun"

"More like, it seems she favors you a lot" Tsuna pointed at Reborn.

"Bianchi loves me. We went out at some point too"

Senna stayed silent for a second while Tsuna did the usual overreaction. A millisecond later, her grin was firm in place "Kyaa, cute!" She squealed. The baka seemed to have snapped out from his 'episode'.

"W-Went out? So she was you're girlfriend…!?" He looked slightly dejected. Well Senna couldn't blame him…A baby was beating him with love lives!

"Eh? Reborn-kun is a lady-killer?" Senna half teased.

"I am popular with women" The baby concluded for her "Bianchi was my lover" Finally Senna's reaction was bigger than necessary too. She was so shocked that she ended up falling off Tsuna's bed backwards from her previously cross-legged position. It was even weirder than that Reborn was holding up four fingers to indicate he had, had more than one lover in the past.

"Do you even know the meaning of the words you just said?" Tsuna spouted while sweat dropping like crazy "A-Anyway do something! She's targeting my life!" Senna chose to stay quiet and see what would happen. She wanted to be able to know what to do in any situation.

"Tsuna…Humans are creatures that will die one day" Reborn said while sipping his drink. Senna jokingly copied him while nodded.

"Don't be enlightened all of a sudden!" He glared at Reborn and then at Senna "You too!" She just pouted as a remark before knocking it off and dusting herself.

"Well Baka-Tsu, Reborn-kun, if you excuse me…" She bowed "It's still really hot and I have somewhere I need to be. My okaa-san needs me today for when it gets dark" Senna once again re-adjusted her ponytail, preventing the hair from sticking to her back, before closing the bedroom door behind her and exiting the Sawada home.

Reborn looked at the panicked Tsuna still worrying about his life "I was under the impression she and her mother didn't get along very well"

"Huh? Oh, today they do…It's a yearly thing for them" Tsuna looked like he was remembering something "Yeah it should be today…Anyway Reborn forget that…Help me!"

--

Senna was walking along the nest day with her cute little pout on her lips. By the time she had gotten to the Sawada home, Tsuna was already gone. He was going to pay for not waiting for her when she saw him in school. Gokudera could try and kill her for it but he's probably die too. Her temper was easily set off when she was already pissed. She had, after all, one of her late night arguments with her mother the night before when they arrived home. This time it was about the way she dressed that day…Inappropriate for where they went.

A ringing of a bicycle bell caught her ears. Bianchi. The woman stopped her bike beside Senna and removed her helmet "Where's the 10th…Was it Senna?"

"Hai, that's my name…Baka-Tsu. He's probably up ahead this road somewhere…It is the road Kyoko takes every morning so I wouldn't be surprised" Senna shrugged with a smile "If you're going to kill him, please say part of it was from me for not waiting and forcing me to take the longer way to school" She joked.

Bianchi herself flashed a thankful smile before zooming off in the direction that Senna had pointed out. After a few seconds, realization hit Senna. Bianchi would probably really kill Tsuna! So Senna began to run too.

By the time she got there, panting slightly, all she saw were two broken cans on the road that were emitting a strange gas and what looked Tsuna and Kyoko's vanishing figures. So Tsuna managed to avoid being hit with them? That was actually something impressive for Senna.

"Tch" She made her way to school, pissed once again that she had to run to catch up for nothing at all.

--

A light blush was on Senna's face as she stood in the crowd of excited girls holding the rice balls. Why did her hard work have to go down the drain and be eaten by the boys!? She wanted to eat her own rice balls! But she had no choice, so she stood and held them as they entered the class.

"We'll give the riceballs we made in home economics class today to the boys!" Most of them chanted and Senna only mumbled, glaring when the boys began to whoop. She was going to gouge out the eyes of anyone who even dared to touch her rice balls! One of her classmates seemed to have read her mind and told her she had to give them to someone. In a huff, Senna strolled over to the guys.

"What a weird event" She heard Gokudera say.

"More like stupid" She announced herself there with that comment "But since I gotta do it, here!" She blushed lightly again and looked away to her right, pouting, as she held them in front of the three guys "There are three…One for each of ya!" She explained.

A decrease in the weight told her that someone had taken one. Looking, she saw Tsuna absent mindedly chewing on the rice ball in his hand from Senna's tray. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed the 10th's example and took one each. It seemed like Yamamoto enjoyed his, even complimenting Senna on how good it was. Gokudera was enjoying it too but his rivalry with Senna only allowed him to nod and munch on it.

"Tsuna, did you decide who to accept it from?" She saw Yamamoto lean his elbow on the baka's shoulder. Giggling, she did the same on Tsuna's other shoulder.

"I would have thought it was obvious who the baka was gonna choose" Senna waved her hand to show off. Tsuna's eyes wandered over to Kyoko while Senna was saying that and with what he saw, Senna never got the chance to finish.

"That's Bianchi!!" At this Senna snapped her head to look. Yup, there she was, switching the food Kyoko made with what Senna assumed was Poison Cooking…The thing Reborn had talked about the day before.

"Hey wait up, what are you doing!?" Tsuna leapt forward while Senna watched with some amusement "Huh? Where did she go?"

Now Senna had burst out in laughter when Kyoko said "Tsuna-kun, want to eat them?" She offered with a smile. Senna thought that it would have been a really sweet moment if it didn't involve the poison cooking. Yamamoto walked over there to Tsuna, with Senna following seconds later. Gokudera's fan club were crowding around the silver-haired dynamite expert and Senna already had someone tread on her foot as they pushed her aside to get near him.

"How outgoing eh?" Yamamoto whacked Tsuna on the back, and a laugh escaped from Senna again. She was honestly trying to control herself. Tsuna stared at the disgusting looking rice balls for a long time before Kyoko spoke.

"Oh? You don't like salmon?" She pulled a disappointed face.

"No…It's…Not like that" The 10th Vongola-to-be-boss looked flustered. Senna was beginning to feel sorry for them both. Her eyes caught Bianchi standing in the doorway and she flashed the woman a smile before feeling a breeze pass her. Gokudera was back.

"If the 10th doesn't want it, I'll take it" He began to reach for one. Senna felt an evil grin cross her face. If it was Gokudera, then it was bound to be amusing.

"Sounds good, Gokudera" Yamamoto also began to reach for one.

"Ah…" Senna hesitated. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Yamamoto and Tsuna though…

"Wait" Tsuna also tried.

"I'll take one…" Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera both picked one up and raised them to their mouths. Tsuna cringed. Was he up to something? Her question was easily answered.

"If you eat it, you'll die!!" He yelled and knocked both of the rice balls from both guys. Senna's eyes widened as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Kyoko looked shocked. This was so..so sudden. But she also felt some pride swell in her chest. Tsuna had decided to help the two of them!

Next thing she knew, Tsuna was flying backwards after being hit in the head. Senna had been sure she glimpsed it as the dying will bullet. No wonder she hadn't seen Reborn the whole day so far! So here he was again…popping out in his boxers like she was getting more and more used to seeing. She was losing count of how often he been shot with them.

"Eat the rice balls as if I were to die!" Tsuna yelled with the dying flame burning on his forehead. She watched him in awe as he caught all three rice balls and chewed them in one mouthful. After swallowing them, he said "Delicious!" and licked his lips. She wasn't sure what to say to that. But of course he ruined it for her "Not enough!" Yeah, there he went…Eating all the rice balls. That idiot!

"Oi quit causing people problems!" She yelled as many started to panic and complain, not that she was blaming them "You've had plenty you baka…Selfish Baka-Tsu!" Senna chased through the classroom "You bastard!"

"Don't; insult the 10th!!" Gokudera looked like he was about to pull out some dynamite but Senna but ignored him and _accidentally_ hit him the jaw when she ran past. It was chaos…

--

"You were so manly 10th!"

"Good going Tsuna"

Senna sighed at people interpreted the incident as Tsuna confessing his love for Kyoko or something along those lines. Was she the only one who understood it for what it was? As in…Tsuna's idiocy!?

"Hey don't expect any praise from here…You're still just a baka to me" She waved her hand in front of herself.

--

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! I had fun writing this one. Please remember to tell me what you think. The reviews I get, the better encouraged I am!**


	9. Target 10

Thank you to the people who review this

**Thank you to the people who review this. I really appreciate it seeing as it is hard to write this and make Senna fit in with the plot. So yeah…A big thanks.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

--

"Whoa it's so hot!" Tsuna began to open his bedroom door "I should sit still in my room with the air conditioner on" He paused when he heard a bonk.

Inside his bedroom Senna lay half leaning on his bed while her legs were randomly sprawled on the floor. She was back in her baby-tee and denim mini-shorts again. Tsuna didn't expect any less from that. Senna's house didn't have air conditioning so she often came over on hot days to just relax. It appeared that at that moment she was asleep.

The bonk on the other hand came from the sleeping Lambo right by the door. Tsuna cringed when he heard it. _And right here, there's a guy sleeping because he's tired from all the assassination attempts!_ Senna's eyes snapped open at the same time and Tsuna only cringed more. Crap…

"Baka" She growled upon seeing it was Lambo that Tsuna had hit "I'll kill you for hurting Lambo-kun later" A warning. Definitely a warning from Hiyashi.

"Ciaossu" That had caught both of their attention. Senna, who had seen Reborn already dressed like that, only returned to her light nap by resting her head back onto Tsuna's bed. She wondered if she could actually catch up on some sleep or not.

"You're totally indulging the Japanese summer, aren't you!?" Tsunayoshi complained. Oi…He was really such a pain. Reborn wasn't doing anything much wrong was he?

"I have some for you too" Senna opened one eye to see Bianchi speaking and holding something that looked lethal. It wasn't a hate for Bianchi but a fear of her Poison Cooking "Eat up"

"Bianchi!" Tsuna stumbled backwards and landed on his behind "Wha-What are you doing here? And you're holding something that looks so poisonous.

Senna waved slightly "Hello again Bianchi-san"

"For love" Bianchi answered Tsuna's question.

"It's for work" Reborn corrected.

"Reborn needs me"

"I thought about asking Bianchi to tutor you partly"

Senna sweat dropped with a nervous laugh. _They're saying completely different things_.

"Why are you suddenly saying tutoring and stuff!? You barely do it yourself!" Tsuna began yelling causing Senna to actually jolt up from shock. Times when Tsuna got made even scared her a lot…Like seriously mad and not just whining "And this woman is trying to kill me with her poison cooking!"

Senna pouted "Baka-Tsu don't insult Bianchi-san and Reborn-kun's methods" Her arms tangled around her chest, pout still in place.

"Fufu…You're still a kid, you shouldn't be concerned about stuff like that" Bianchi's eyes were closed. And then she opened them, showing two fingers "What I'm creating now is Poison Cooking II…Twice the killing rate!"

It didn't seem to make Tsuna reconsider even one bit, in fact it looked like he was more sure and shocked than before "I want you out of here, now!!" He yelled.

Senna shot up and frowned "Quit shouting Baka! Lambo-kun is asleep" She stood and then pulled the sleeping Lambo into her lap after reseating herself.

"I'll be assisting you in home economics and art" Bianchi explained while leaving through the bedroom door "Seeing as you can't keep bothering your friend about doing you artwork for you" She added "We will be conducting a home economic experiment, so I'll be in the kitchen preparing"

"Wait…" Tsuna began with that panicked look of his "At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time until I get killed!" He clutched his head in horror "Reborn do something!"

Senna giggled while Reborn slurped on his noodles only to have Tsuna yell at him. With sympathy to the poor cow, Senna placed Lambo on the bed and stood once more, dusting herself off. She was still slightly hot and her hair was down today!

"10th!!" Came a cry from downstairs.

"Tch, not that damn idiot" Senna huffed as she trampled down the stairs ahead of Tsuna. In the doorway stood Gokudera holding a water melon. She paused and sighed "Yo…"

Gokudera looked her up and down, in all her baby-tee and shorts glory. After a pause "You look weirder than usual" He popped a cigarette into his mouth.

Bang. Seconds later Gokudera's jaw as throbbing while Senna was rubbing her knuckles "That's not a way to talk to a girl" She pouted angrily. That guy was moron…Sure Senna wasn't vain or obsessed with looks but she was a girl none the less. Why couldn't Yamamoto at least have come along!?

Tsuna appeared then, stopping any fight that might have broken out "Go…Gokudera-kun, what's up?"

"Would you like some water melon? It's supposed to be really sweet" Gokudera held it out for Tsuna.

"I'm…very thankful, but right now I'm in the middle of something so…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

Senna's grin was in place "Then I'll take it" She chimed. Water melon…The best food after Strawberries and Tomatoes in her book. But the glare Gokudera sent them both even sent shivers up _her_ spine "Fine…" She crossed her arms with her famous pout.

"Some kinda trouble?" If you want I'll take care of it for you" Gokudera spoke to Tsuna directly. Senna fell over. What about her!?

The look on Tsuna's face told her everything he was thinking. If he thought for one second that Senna was going to let him persuade Gokudera to kick out Bianchi then he was sadly mistaken. She would kill them both…No jokes. Senna was beginning to look up to Bianchi, sort of like a role model…A big sister type figure. She needed a new one…

The sound of the water melon dropping and smashing pulled Senna back to the scene.

"Hey, the water melon!" Tsuna also looked down.

Failing to notice the sudden change in Gokudera, Senna too looked angered "What the heck Gokudera…If you didn't want it, ya could've given it to me…There was no need to drop it!" Her eyes filled with comical misery as she stared at the chunks of water melon on the floor.

It was when Gokudera dropped his cigarette from his mouth that Senna knew something was up. He never put that thing out in front of her, sort of like provoking her into a fight. So if he dropped it with the purple-haired girl in the room, something must have been wrong with him. She saw his mortified expression.

"Big sis!" He called.

"Eh?" Senna and Tsuna said at the same time. Senna was still crouched on the floor beside the water melon pieces while Tsuna was standing opposite her. They both looked behind them to see none other than Reborn and Bianchi enter; the female of the two was stirring something in a bowl.

"Hayato" She paused, Reborn stopping too.

Tsuna and Senna kept flicking their head between the two of them, appearing thoroughly confused "Eh? 'Hayato'? 'Big sis?'"

However they both stopped when Gokudera doubled over, holding his arm to his stomach. Senna could actually mentally say she felt a tinge of worry. No matter how much she said she hated him, no matter how much they didn't get along at that time…Senna had to admit that Gokudera was her friend as much as Yamamoto, Reborn etc. So she gaped "G-Gokudera!?"

"Excuse me!!" The dynamite expert swiftly turned and ran out of the house, still clutching his stomach. Senna sweat dropped slightly.

"Ah…" Was all she managed to say.

"Wait…Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna cried after him but Gokudera didn't stop. Both of them just sat and stood for a second before it clicked.

"He's always like that, strange boy" Bianchi sighed.

"Big sis…big sis" Tsuna looked overwhelmed "So that means…"

"Gokudera and Bianchi-san are siblings!?" Senna finished the young boy's question with a cocked eyebrow, surprise written on her face.

"Yep with different moms" Reborn confirmed their suspicions, an ice-lolly in his hand.

Tsuna stood still for a second before he ran off. Smacking her forehead, Senna apologized to Bianchi and Reborn for just suddenly leaving before chasing after the baka. A smile graced her lips when she saw he was running towards the figure that could only be Gokudera resting against a tree. Tsuna was really being a good friend.

"Gokudera-kun…U-Um…The watermelon you brought over" Tsuna finally stopped and Senna followed the leader, keeping her distance somewhat, resting against a pillar looking object because it provided her with some needed shade. The Baka carried on "Sorry about what happened"

Her spine stiffened at the point of Gokudera looking up, one of his hands fisted "I used to live with my sister until I was 8" He began to speak. _Interesting…I'm actually wanting to hear this_ She though amusedly.

"At our castle we used to have a lot of luxurious parties…But when I was 6 years old, I was supposed to perform the piano in front of everyone" Gokudera told. Tsuna's usual overreaction face formed and Senna's melted into a similar one. _No wonder he's such a bastard…Rich boy Hayato. It just doesn't seem to fit this punk's attitude_.

Hayato continued "That time, my sister baked cookies for me for the first time" Senna had a feeling she knew what was coming next "That was the first of my sister's Poison Cooking…I didn't find out until afterwards, but my sister possesses the skill to make all of her cooking poisonous"

"How is that even possible!?" Tsuna interrupted, receiving that usual whack on the head from Senna.

"Shush, I wanna hear what happened next!"

"Of course, at that time after I ate the cookies, I suddenly experienced severe nausea and dizziness and the piano performance was outrageous" Senna cringed at that…It seemed like the worst luck ever "But that was only the beginning…That bizarre performance was highly rated in the end. My Father, who was in a good mood, decided to make me perform more" The look on his face told it all.

"Whoa…" Tsu looked sick.

"Extremely harsh" Senna pulled a painful face.

"That terror traumatized my body and now ever time I look at my sister, I get stomach aches…"

"I got a slight feeling but she's quit intense" Tsuna said.

Senna shrugged "I like her but Bianchi-san also appears to be a dangerous person"

"Yes, I HATE HER" Gokudera emphasized on the words. This made Senna freeze up. Hate? To her saying something like that without considering anything wasn't right. She knew all too well about saying 'hate' too easily.

I can't get anywhere close to my sister" Hayato looked serious "10th can you please drive my sister out of this town?"

"Huh!?" Senna slipped sideways from the thing she was leaning on. Was he joking or genuinely serious.

"W-Well if I were to choose, I would be happy if Bianchi wasn't here either…" Tsuna began, feeling the glare Senna suddenly sent to his back "But…I can't" Senna's newly found grin only faded when Gokudera opened his stupid mouth.

"I have plan!" The silver-haired guy began to explain "Before my sister fell in love with Reborn, she had a man she was obsessed with" Gokudera's lip tugged downward "He died due to an accident, but my sister still can't get over him" Maybe he thought he made himself look smarter by raising a finger "So, all we need to do is go find a guy who looks like her ex. If she sees him, she'll chase him to the end of the world"

"That's another outrageous plan!" Whine, whine, and whine…Of course Tsuna objected.

"I actually agree with the idiot this time. This'll never work" Senna shrugged her shoulder, fixing one of the straps of her baby-tee "Geez Gokudera, and here I thought you were supposed to be some kind of whiz"

"Gokudera-kun…I don't think this plan is possible…Even more impossible to find a guy that looks like him…" Tsuna looked flattened out and exasperated.

"This is the photo of the Ex-boyfriend" A picture was pulled out of Gokudera's pocket. Briefly, before also leaning over the guys' shoulders to see the photo out of curiosity, she wondered why Gokudera carried a picture of his sister's ex with him. But all that vanished when she saw the picture.

"That's…"

"I've seen a cow-man like that before!"

Senna's face hardened "Oh no…" She started her scolding "I'm not letting you pull poor Lambo-kun into this! You can forget about getting any help from me if you…" It sounded final from the tone.

Yet there they went and carried on with they were planning anyway…Honestly…If they listened to her, who carefully followed Reborn and watched his moves, they would have saved themselves a hell of a lot of time. So she merely found herself a comfortable place to sit and enjoy the spectacle.

It seemed like the first part of the plan was to convince Lambo to actually do it. From her place on the stairs, her mind wandered to the little cow. Knowing him, he probably managed to fall off the bed she put him on and back on the floor.

There came small muffled yelling so that could've meant Lambo wasn't saying yes so quickly. Seconds later Tsuna appeared not far from where she was.

"Reborn, can you do me a favor?" She heard Tsuna beg. Not liking where this was going, her ears zoned in even more as she saw the baka clasp his hand together for more effect "Can you beat up Lambo lightly?"…Right, he was going to get it!

"No" A good answer from Reborn, living up to the expectations set for him "I told you before…I don't deal with lower ranking opponents" The baby fixed on a pair of sunglasses.

"Ghahaha you can only say that until now, Reborn!! Lambo-san is going to be brave and jump from the 2nd floor!" The baby cow came into her and all that she mustered up was a sight. He came out on his own, so she wasn't going to be the one to hold him back "Die, Reborn! With the stun gun I got from boss, zap away!" Lambo jumped from where he was.

"Ehehe…" A few sweat drops ran down Senna's face when the dumb yet adorable cow electrocuted himself. Water from the pool and electricity didn't mix; even little kids should've known that.

"He's…Beyond stupid!" Well, Tsuna didn't have to put it in such a bad way!

Lambo, now in utter tears and gaining Senna's sympathy, held the 10-year bazooka to his head. He was clearly playing right into what Tsuna and Gokudera wanted, even if they didn't plan it that way. Oi…Troublesome; that was the only word she could use to describe those tow and their 'plan'.

When the puff of smoke cleared away, there stood a Lambo that was ten years older "Goodness…" He rubbed his hair "Why am I drenched in water?"

"Hi older Lambo-kun!" Senna waved while she still had a chance,; by the looks of Tsuna's face, she didn't have long "It's good to see you again"

"Ah! He's here!! Older Lambo!!" The Sawada's hands began to wave frantically "Bianchi, come here…Look! Come over here!"

Bianchi's voice was soon heard "I don't like to be forced into doing things, but I'll start tutoring you soon" She exited to where the group was gathered. Suddenly, Bianchi's entire body stiffened and her eyes were wide "Romeo!" A blush was on her cheeks.

Lambo, on the other hand, looked dumbfounded. The onyx-eyed spectator couldn't blame him; some woman he didn't know was calling him someone he wasn't. If Senna were in his shoes, she would've been spouting curses and demanding explanations at that very second.

"Romeo! You're alive!" Bianchi began to run to him but Senna noticed something felt wrong. And unknown even to her why, she suddenly had a massive and cheeky grin on her face "Romeo!!"

Within seconds it became apparent to herself about why Senna was grinning. No matter how sorry she felt for poor Lambo, she knew that this would be the inevitable result. Her grin was there because Bianchi slammed what looked a pie in Lambo's face "Poison Cooking II!!" She yelled.

"Hehe" Senna giggled "Didn't I say so?" She mocked Tsuna.

"What!?"

"It seems like right before Bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible fight" Reborn was explaining things again "Every time she thinks of him, she gets upset"

"Aww…Poor Bianchi-san" Senna pouted and watched the older Lambo on the floor with the usual 'To-ler-ate' after being hit with Poison Cooking II and being forced further down into the small pool. Tsuna ran over there, Senna was still busy laughing herself silly.

"Lambo!! Stay awake!! Don't sleep! Please cry!"

"Maybe with the medical skills ten years later, he'll be saved"

--

Although it Senna a while to calm down from her hysterics; she was finally standing at the Sawada door and saying her goodbyes to everyone…Though Tsuna and Gokudera were nowhere to be found…Probably sulking in her opinion.

"Anyway, tell Lambo-kun I said goodbye when he wakes up please and goodbye to you too Bianchi-san, Reborn-kun" Senna bowed deeply before turning and leaving. As she turned the street corner, a breath of happiness escaped her.

"I love it like this…" She exhaled once more. Although it was different from what she was used to; it being just her and Tsuna almost their whole lives, she didn't want to exchange what they all had now.

"Hmm…" A flick of the hair to stop it from sticking and Senna was gone from Tsuna's neighborhood, a great big smacker of a smile tugging at her lips and a happy tune purring in her throat.

"May tomorrow please bring as much excitement as the recent days since meeting those people"

--

**Right, hope everyone liked that. Please remember to review and I'll update faster. Thanks!**


	10. Targets 11 & 12

**. Seeing as writing just one Target would've been short I chose to write more than one in this update. A warning to say that I might do this often.**

_Underlined stuff in Italics-_** Means that it's a flashback or a song being sung/ radio being played/ book being read.**

--

Target 11:

Miura Haru. Senna had known that girl for a while now but she never would've thought this would happen. Their meeting was a strange one alright…

"_Oi…Baka-Tsu, I'll see you and Reborn-kun tomorrow! Don't be mean to Lambo-kun or you'll die!" Senna warned as she turned the corner away from the Sawada household._

_At that moment she ended up crashing into someone "Oh geez, I'm sorry" Senna bent down to help the fallen girl up. Short brown hair and an exciting aura about her. Interesting "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine!" The other girl grinned "Hey wait a second! Aren't you that girl that hangs around with Reborn-kun!?"_

_Senna looked thoroughly confused "Um yes? I'm Senna Hiyashi, Tsunayoshi Sawada's friend" _

"_Ah! I knew it! A rival for Reborn-kun's attention!"_

"_Gomen? I think you have misunderstood something…I'm a friend of Reborn-kun's too. Nothing more…Seriously" Senna rubbed the back of her head…That would've been weird "Sorry if it gave you the wrong impression but I'm just helping Reborn-kun with the baka…Sorry again…Um what was your name?"_

"_Oh that's how it is…" The brunette girl laughed nervously "I'm Haru Miura; it's nice to meet you Senna-san"_

"_Wow…Senna-san sounds so weird…Just call me either Senna or Senna-chan. C'mon Haru-chan, you can be my friend too now" Senna grinned "I can't be asked to go home yet so how about we hang out yeah? I'm constantly surrounded by boys and idiots…Except Bianchi-san, but she's not always around…And I need a female friend before I turn into 'one of the guys'"_

"_Oh um…Let's get some cake then and you can tell me about Reborn-kun!" Haru grabbed Senna's hand and pulled her away with the purple-haired girl pulling a nervous face. About Reborn? She'd have to do an awful lot of lying…_

Since then, Senna had seen Haru around often…mostly where Reborn had been. The two girls had quickly become friends on some level. Though Senna never really got around to telling the guys why she sometimes skipped on things with them. Those times she would be hanging around with Haru and talking about random things…including how it was like in Haru's school…Senna had wanted to go there after middle school but things got mixed up and she never made it. She vaguely remembered mentioning Haru to Reborn though…

So having Haru leap down from almost fainting when Reborn agreed to be her friend after she climbed the wall was something that would be hard to explain.

Tsuna seemed naturally shocked with a blank look on his face while Senna waved "Hi Haru-chan!" She smiled.

"Senna-chan, you're here too?" Haru was pleasantly surprised.

"Not for long…I have to go and meet some people so I can't dilly dally right now…Um bye Haru-chan! Bye Reborn-kun! See ya at school Baka-Tsu!" Senna waved behind her while walking forward. She had a bad feeling about something happening so she wanted to not be involved…

--

That day school after Tsuna told her about what happened, seeing as she questioned him about his red cheek, Senna couldn't stop laughing.

"Wah I wish I was there…I knew there was a reason Haru-chan and I got along" Senna hummed, oblivious to Tsuna's horrified face.

--

"How did I end up here?" Senna sweatdropped as she sat with Bianchi and Haru, who were discussing Reborn.

Well now that Bianchi had spoken, Haru knew everything about the mafia was true…It really wasn't up to Senna to argue with fate. Besides, now there was a girl besides Bianchi to talk to about the mafia stuff.

"So yeah it's all true Haru-chan" Senna nodded while patting Bianchi on the back seeing as she was near tears "So what do you think…?" She grinned at Haru.

"Hmm…" Haru rubbed her chin.

"Great, sounds like you've gotten into the spirit" Senna joked before paying for her food "But I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow Haru-chan and Bianchi-san"

--

Senna was walking with Tsuna in the heat when she heard a distant ringing.

"My ears are ringing from the heat" Tsuna rubbed his forehead but Senna was already looking behind her.

"Baka-Tsu, I don't think that's your ears" She sweatdropped.

"Good morning" Haru appeared wearing a weird outfit.

"Hehe, hi Haru-chan" Senna backed away slightly.

"What are you!?" Tsuna yelled in a panic.

Senna watched the quick conversation exchanged between them with an uncertain smile, while taking small steps back away from the two. This was going in a dangerous situation. Haru was challenging Tsuna to a match after all!

Senna paused when she saw Gokudera not too far away "Shit…" She dropped her head. This was about to get even uglier.

"I'll never be a Mafia Boss!" Tsuna tried to defend himself.

"Then you're toying with Reborn-chan after all!" Haru yelled and swung the hockey bat down.

"It's not like that!"

Senna watched in horror as Gokudera arrived at the scene saying "10th please stay back!"

"No! Gokudera don't…!" But it was too late seeing as Gokudera had launched the dynamite at Haru.

"Huh? That's that kaboom thing, huh?" Senna heard Haru say before the dynamite exploded.

"Haru-chan!" She yelled with utter concern as she ran to the railing.

"Ooooh no she fell!" Tsuna joined Senna at the railing.

"You're safe now" Gokudera looked smug.

"You…" Senna shook with anger "Bastard!!" A direct hit to Gokudera' jaw.

"Why do you have such a thing!?" Her attention back to Haru in the river "The armor is too heavy…and I can't swim! Save…Save me!!"

Now Senna was really in a panic, this was bad "Haru-chan!"

"This…This isn't good!" Tsuna looked as panicked at Senna while a recovered Gokudera looked really confused.

"We've gotta save her" Senna recognized that voice. Reborn had appeared!

"Reborn-kun!" Senna looked thoroughly relieved.

"No!" Haru pulled the attention back on herself "This river isn't something that you can swim Reborn-chan!" Haru splashed some more.

Senna watched Reborn pull out his gun and point it at Tsuna "Good thinking Reborn-kun!" She looked on as Tsuna was hit with the bullet and went flying over the railing. Within in seconds Dying Will Flame Tsuna, as Senna had grown accustomed to calling him, appeared.

"I'll save Haru as if I were to die!" Tsuna exclaimed, plunging into the river. Senna also glimpsed the surprised look on Haru's face.

"Here's some more" Reborn shot the bullets "If I hit the heel, it'll be leg screw bullet" He added as Tsuna's feet appeared to propel themselves.

Next to no time, Tsuna was holding Haru bridal style while yelling "Hold onto me!" At that point a huge grin made its way to Senna's face. She was really proud of Tsuna. Seeing as Tsuna was pulling a saved Haru back to shore, Senna turned to Gokudera.

"Go-ku-dera…" Her voice sounded extremely dangerous as she said his name in a sing song voice "Time for you to reflect on your actions!" She suddenly frowned and sent another punch flying at his jaw "Next time think before you act! Baka!" She teased before running down to where Haru and Tsuna were. She handed them some towels she had in her bag for sports that day "Here" She smiled.

Gokudera was there in a second, looking really angry "Oi Hiyashi I'll kill you for that!" He yelled but stopped when Haru, who had been keeping her head in her knees, spoke up.

"Thank you very much" She mumbled.

"Shoo. Did you even think about your actions?" Gokudera scolded and Senna sweatdropped. He was one to talk! "If something happens to the 10th, you won't exist in this world"

However Haru didn't seem to take his warning seriously because she was giggling now. Senna bit her lip in amusement at Tsuna and Gokudera's faces…Priceless. Haru jumped up "I'll save Haru as if I were to die! Hold onto me!" She imitated Tsuna "I thought such cheesy lines, could only be seen on TV" She grinned with a happy blush on her face "Swim to the other bank!"

Tsuna went red in the face "Stop it! It's embarrassing!" He yelled as Senna began to laugh.

Haru's blush deepened and Senna understood what Haru was going to say before she said it "It was…very wonderful that you jumped in, in place of Reborn-chan. 10th"

Tsuna's eyes went wide "Wha…!?" And it only got more terrified as Haru carried on.

"My heart is pounding" She looked like a love stricken school girl…Well she was actually "I can say Haru has fallen in love with Tsuna-san"

Senna didn't know how much more of this scene she could take. It was hilarious! _Haru-chan is very forward isn't she?_

"But if I remember correctly you like Reborn. Right?" Tsuna sounded somewhat hopeful when he asked that. Senna paused her laughter for a second to chew her tongue in irritation. That guy!

"But I feel like being hugged by you, Tsuna-san" Haru hugged herself to show what she meant.

And the laughter resumed from Senna's mouth as Tsuna was chased by a loving, albeit over the top, Haru. At that moment Senna decided…She was going to get on well with Haru…Maybe someday their friendship would be the same as what she had with Tsuna…Best friends. It's not like you can't have more than one best friend after all.

--

Target 12:

Summer vacation. Senna thanked whatever Gods existed for it. She lived for it! No school, no stupid classes and all the time she wanted for her artwork!

The only down side of summer was that her mother worked less hours…That meant she spent more time at home too. And whenever Mrs. Hiyashi was home, it meant hell for Senna…Arguments, shouting, crappy takeout and being forced to go shopping for hours on end for stuff Senna knew she'd never wear in a million years…Never! So that meant a lot of visits to the Sawada house to escape her mother's evil grasp.

Setting down her paintbrush, she looked at her latest piece with satisfaction. That was when her mother began to call her down. Sighing, Senna climbed down from the attic aka her art studio, and then down the stairs to the ground floor "Wha--t?" She clung to the doorframe as she swung in the room on one foot.

Her mother's aging face looked right back at her. Now Senna…looked nothing like her mother. Her mother had blonde hair and green eyes that were once no doubt dazzling. No; Senna took after her father in looks. The only thing similar was the face shape and the smile.

"Senna, we need to talk…" She sounded serious.

--

Senna grimaced before knocking on Tsuna's door. He opened it with panicked face "Oh it's just Senna-chan" He sighed and she frowned.

"What ya mean 'It's _just_ Senna-chan'…You're supposed to be happy I'm here baka!" She pointed out "What's got you so riled up?"

"Ah, well I have extra-class homework to do…and I've got to get every single question right" Tsuna looked beat down "Or I fail. So Yamamoto is meant to be coming over and we'll finish it together. I'm nervous because I need Reborn to be quiet"

"Oi you…" Senna exhaled "I'll stick around to see if I can help" She offered "Besides my mother's going to be home from work soon and I don't want to be dragged on yet another shopping trip"

"Please stay!" Tsuna looked eager "Keep Reborn from saying anything stupid!"

Senna shrugged "Dunno what I can do there but okay" She climbed the stairs to his room, three steps at a time "Hel-lo Reborn-kun!" She opened the door happily and Tsuna appeared seconds later.

"Alright, please stay quiet, you got that?" Tsuna spoke to Reborn.

"I said I'm not going to say anything" Reborn said just before the bell rang. Senna settled on her usual spot on Tsuna's bed just mere seconds ago but was on her feet, running down to the door with Tsuna.

"We're here!!" Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in the doorway, Yamamoto holding a shopping bag.

"Yama-kun!" Senna said happily. She had become used to calling him that now…Like an affectionate brother; that's what she felt about Yamamoto. He really seemed like that type of guy to her. _That_…

"Yo Senna" Yamamoto grinned back, also used to the nickname by now.

"Why is Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna immediately set off the hysterics. Senna only sighed and hit Tsuna lightly on the back of the head to calm him down. A hint of amusement appeared on her face when she saw Gokudera twitch. She just smirked and mouthed 'Put that damn thing out'…It was that cigarette again.

"I was thinking about it, and I figured if there isn't someone who understands this stuff, we're never gonna finish this right?" Yamamoto explained "With Gokudera here, we have the skills of 100 people"

"Oh please" Gokudera looked quite happy with himself, still ignoring what Senna told him about putting the cigarette out.

"Hmph" She crossed her arms over her chest "He's not that smart" She mumbled.

"Don't be jealous Senna" Yamamoto teased.

"I'm not! Who'd be jealous of a guy who's supposed to be smart yet is dumb enough to smoke!?" She questioned.

Luckily a fight between Gokudera and Senna were avoided and now she was back on her usual place on Tsuna's bed, watching the guys study.

"Hey Gokudera, I noticed that you…" Yamamoto said lazily, interrupting the explanation the dynamite expert was saying. Senna was half asleep by now "You're just reading the text book"

"You…Asshole! If you underestimate me, I'll fucking kill you!" Gokudera yelled and Senna jerked awake…So much for sleep "The way to solve it is all written here!" She twitched at his yelling and threw a pillow at his head though it missed by miles seeing as she was drowsy.

Then she simply just lowered her head again and listened to their conversation. Something about a question 7. She listened closer.

"Question 7 is…" She heard Gokudera "I don't get it…" Even Senna was shocked by that. Gokudera was meant to be smart. Oh well…It wasn't her problem, she just wanted to catch some sleep.

Time went on and on as the guys sat and attempted to solve the problem. Senna herself had even been forced to look at it…She only laughed upon seeing it and saying that if Gokudera didn't get it, what was the point in asking her!? She had no clue.

She was forced to open her eyes again by the appearance of Haru "Ah Haru-chan!" She sat up happily "Hi!"

"I heard you were working hard on homework" Haru held the tray of hot food "So I thought to help change your mood…" She trailed off.

Senna sighed while collapsing back into the pillow on Tsuna's bed. She was so bored! At this rate maybe she would've been better off shopping with her mom! "Aiya…" Her lips mumbled.

"Also, why did you let her in!?" Tsuna complained to Reborn behind his hand. Did he really think that would stop Haru or others from hearing?

"The Mafia should treat women well" Reborn countered and Senna sat up at this, throwing a pillow at Gokudera to show that he should be listening to that piece of advice "Treat women you favor well"

"She liked you first of all!" Tsuna hollered loudly.

"It's okay Reborn-chan…Haru will go home now" Her form was disappearing "Just…Haru is not…a demon" The brunette mopped. Senna shivered at the sudden gloom in the air which replaced the boredom.

"Idiots…" Senna drooped her head at their stupidity…Oh wait, they didn't know about Haru being smart did they? "Hey fellas" She motioned to the door and Yamamoto looked like he caught on.

"You're popular Tsuna. How did you get to meet a girl from such a good school?"

"Good school?"

"Isn't she wearing the uniform of Midori Junior High? It's one of the hardest Elite all-girl high to get into around here" Yamamoto explained.

Senna's hand rose while her face was buried in the pillow "That's true…I wanted to go there, it sounded so cool. Haru-chan is amazing for going there" She admitted though it was slightly muffled.

"Heh, that dorky girl is?" Gokudera mocked. Senna glared him down, her face springing from the pillow immediately.

"So Haru is smart"

"Maybe this question 7 might be easy for her"

"I'll go and ask Haru!" Tsuna stood from where he was sitting. Finally they got the idea! However, Tsuna had stopped right outside the door and the 'hahieek' was clearly heard. Ah, so Haru had been eavesdropping all along.

"So question 7" Haru held a pencil in her hand as she settled down at the last spot. Senna was now eagerly looking at the four of them at the table. Maybe something interesting would happen "I learned this before…I think I can get this"

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes. Before anyone realized an hour had gone by and Senna was already half asleep, having lost interest after the first ten minutes.

"I'm sorry! I don't know!" Senna jerked up, startled by Haru's sudden cry three hours later. The purple haired laughed mentally after noticing the atmosphere. Well at least she was enjoying herself. Sleep was a good thing at times like this.

"You!! If you didn't know, don't act like you did in the first place!" Gokudera yelled. Senna cringed; she had run out of pillows to throw and shut him up.

Haru looked ashamed of herself as she watered up in her eyes "I thought I could solve it…"

Tsuna was doing his own thing and ignoring pretty much the whole conversation "Crap! It's nighttime already!"

But at that moment everyone shut up as the window creaked open. The intruder was easily identified as Lambo the second the cow tail appeared. It sounded like he was singing while clambering down into the room.

"Lamb…" Senna paused to see the little cow horrified. Gokudera and Tsuna were shooting glares at him. How dare they!?

"I…I'm just passing by" Lambo skipped over to the tray and opened the lid "What's for dinner today?"

Haru approached the baby cow with a happy blush "Wow this kid is oddly cute" She hummed.

Senna joined in "I know isn't he just?"

"Hey! You guys! If you're just here to bother my homework progress, go home!" Tsuna scolded. Lambo just carried on eating, Haru looked like she had been stabbed with an invisible dagger and Senna ground her teeth.

"Wanna say that again Baka-Tsu?" She glowered.

"Come on, calm down a bit Tsuna, Gokudera" Yamamoto was slowly extinguishing the fire that had burst out of nowhere "It's still a 1st Year Junior High question. We can ask an adult"

It seemed like Tsuna and Gokudera had considered adult Lambo for a second…But he wasn't the brightest bulb; even Senna had to admit. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Ahh!" Haru raised her hand "I know an older lady who can solve this problem!" Haru volunteered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes I went to eat Oden with her last time" Haru began to dial a number on her phone. Senna had to suppress giggles. If it was an older woman who Haru shared Oden with, then to Senna it was already clear who that person was. Haru continued "She's really pretty and her hobby is cooking"…Yup that was exactly Bianchi to Senna.

"Wow that's perfect"

"A true woman out of all women" Gokudera nodded and Senna couldn't help herself anymore, it was too funny.

"Oh hello Bianchi-san" Haru spoke into the phone. The looks on Tsuna and Gokudera's faces…It was worth paying any amount to see them. Senna was literally rolling around in laughter.

"W-Wait!"

"You don't need to call Bianchi!" They heard a noise outside "So quick!"

"It looks like she was just passing by" Haru's face showed amazement.

Faster than lightning, Gokudera was out of the room and stomping down the stairs. Senna and Tsuna peeked out, both shocked.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Oi Baka!" She yelled at the same time as Tsuna.

The door was opening around that time and Bianchi's voice was heard "Excuse m…" She was cut off. Gokudera had slammed the door shut with his foot and was now locking it as much as was possible. It seemed a little excessive actually.

"I saw her a bit…" Gokudera clutched his stomach, crouching a tiny bit.

Bianchi's voice was muffled from the other side of the door "This way of blushing is Hayato isn't it? I'm just here to solve question 7. You consider your own sister as the opposite sex too much" Senna was laughing again…Oh that made her chuckle. Movement was heard from Bianchi's side "What a child…Poison Cooking, Dissolvent Cherry Blossom Rice Cake"

The handle began to melt on the door…How scary Bianchi's Poison Cooking was…Seconds later, Bianchi burst through the door and Gokudera was heard screaming.

--

Senna pouted as she now sat in the corner of the room…Stupid Gokudera, taking the bed just because his puny stomach couldn't handle looking at his older sister. Why was Senna even here? She was honestly considering going home now.

"So Bianchi…Do you get this?"

"Well…" The woman stayed silent for a minute before spontaneously ripping up the paper "Whatever to this" She ripped it some "Love is what's important"

"She ripped!" Tsuna shouted, beginning with the over reacting and panicking again. Man…However, all the commotion was interrupted by an uninvited guest.

"Since there was no answer, I just came in" A man with glasses walked in, adjusting them over his eyes "Which is it Haru? The question you don't understand?"

Haru smiled and handed the man the question sheet "This one daddy" She looked proud "Oh my father teaches in a university. That's why I called him over" Well what else did you expect from a girl who went to Midori Junior High…Senna's dream school.

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning? He's the ultimate helper!" Tsuna was probably overjoyed…At last they could finish up.

"Hmm this is indeed past university level, but with my skills I can solve it" The man paused for a second, Senna looking between him and Haru admiringly…She wanted to be tutored by those two now when she needed it! "The answer is 3" Haru's father finally concluded.

"No, its 4" A voice that Senna had barely heard that evening spoke up. All eyes turned to Reborn, who looked so cute in his pajamas "You made a mistake on the foxtail formula…So the answer is 4"

"What are you saying Reborn!?" Tsuna said "You're talking to a university professor!"

"Those sideburn, I've seen them before" Haru's father was remembering something "Ahh! I remember! You are the genius mathematician, Dr. Borin!" Senna fell over in the corner…_Dr. B-Borin? Genius? Reborn-kun!? _

"What are you saying?" Tsuna looked defensive.

"Dad?" Haru questioned.

Her father held the document for all of them to see "There's no mistake! He's the one who suddenly appeared in the academic community and solved problems that were said to be impossible to solve!" The document pictured Reborn in a fancy pose "The rare genius mathematician Dr. Borin!"

_Amazing…Reborn-kun is amazing_ Senna thought.

"He does look like him but I think you have the wrong person" Tsuna stared at the picture.

"No as proof, I did get it wrong earlier…" Haru's father was sweating slightly "The answer is 4"

"EH!?" The whole house seemed to ring with surprise.

"Seriously!? A mathematician!?"

"Wow, Reborn-chan!" Haru and Tsuna both had their own way of showing their shock.

But Reborn was already asleep. Senna Hiyashi chuckled and rolled her shoulders, it seemed there was still a lot she needed to learn about Reborn and the Mafia world. Well that was probably something for another day…It was getting pretty late.

"He was probably talking in his sleep" Yamamoto leaned on Tsuna's shoulder in the regular fashion "Think about it, he's still a baby"

Senna and Tsuna both had the exact same look on their face. So Yamamoto still thought everything about the Vongola was just a game…Perhaps it was better off that way for now.

--

After Haru and her father had gone home and Gokudera had finally snapped back to being himself, seeing as Bianchi was gone too, Senna had begun to make her way to the door after bidding the guys goodnight and the like. Though a sudden memo made her pause; the whole reason she had come here was to tell them but she had gotten too mixed up in everything.

"Oh yeah" Her hand rested on the door handle "My mother had a serious talk with me…There might be times when I'm gone for like a few days…She suddenly wants to take a lot of mother-daughter vacations. We're going on one soon so I thought I'd warn you guys in case you thought I was missing" She joked.

"Like we'd be" Gokudera looked cocky "Nobody would care!"

"Ah c'mon Gokudera, don't be mean" Yamamoto laughed "It's good that Senna told us…Have fun with your mother!"

"Yeah Senna-chan, when ever you go…Have fun" Tsuna added as Senna exited through the door.

"Well I doubt I will but thanks anyway you guys" The door closed behind her and she inhaled the cooler night air. Ah, it was pleasant…


	11. Targets 13 & 14

. **Next update and once again it's two targets in one chapter. Please enjoy!**

--

Target 13:

Senna Hiyashi's arms raised in the air as the cool temperature in the coach station hit her. In her arms there were two medium sized suitcases in a purple color matching her hair and also a cutely decorated, bright backpack on her back which contained the sketchpad and pencils.

"Ah it's great to be back here" Just like she had told the guys that evening, she had gone off on vacation with her mother three days ago and was now currently returning home after a long coach ride. The vacation could've been worse but Senna wouldn't have said it was all that good "Okaa-san, I'm going to walk back home seeing as I wanna drop and see Baka-Tsu and Reborn-kun. I'll leave my stuff with you okay?" She handed the blonde middle aged woman her suitcases but the backpack remained.

"Well okay…But be home for dinner" Her mother warned.

"Hai! I'll try my best!"

--

"Yo…Anyone here?" Senna looked around the corner into the Sawada yard "Oh hello Bianchi-san, Reborn-kun" She looked at the two who were sun bathing, Bianchi in a swim suit "Baka-Tsu here? Lambo-kun? Yama-kun? Gokudera?"

"Ciaossu Senna" Reborn greeted.

"Senna…How was Hokkaido?" Bianchi questioned.

"Cold, even in this summer!" Senna complained, throwing her arms around for extra effect. Then she dropped on the grass, crossing her legs "And all Okaa-san did was go to food stands and late night parties or something along those lines. I barely got to take in the beauty of the place. Still we managed to have an okay time once in a while. At one point we were chased by a guy 'cause we drew on a poster in a store window"

Standing, the purple haired girl said "I'm going to go and dump this bag inside and then I'll come back out okay?" She sneaked silently inside, Tsuna was nowhere in sight so Senna returned as quickly as possible after setting the bag down in the Sawada kitchen.

But by the time she was back, Reborn and Bianchi were gone. Senna saw them outside the house property speaking to a boy with glasses who held something on his back that was big and black.

"What?" Reborn said as Senna approached, taking a sip of beer.

The boy looked slightly flustered and pointed to the thing on his shoulder "Eh…Um…This" It began to stir and Senna finally recognized it.

"Lambo-kun!" She hummed happily "Look I'm back from Hokkaido!"

The baby suddenly looked wide awake and there were two reasons for it "Senna!!!" He wailed at her first, looking on the verge of happy tears and then spotted the Vongola hitman "Oh Reborn!" Lambo clambered over the bespectacled boy's shoulder and cheek.

Senna watched yet another violent display from Lambo as he tried to kill Reborn once again using his horns. Honestly, Senna hadn't been back for more than five minutes and already there was such commotion. Lambo's horns were deflected by Reborn's bat, actually it was Leon, and struck the cow in the forehead. This caused Lambo to fall backwards from the boy's shoulder, no doubt in pain.

"Excuse me!!" The boy, holding a box, began to run away. An eyebrow quirked from Senna…What a weird boy. Well he did manage to bring Lambo back. But when Senna was about to ask Lambo who that person was, the baby cow was also gone. Reborn had even returned to his deck chair.

"This time I'll just boom you" Her onyx eyes wandered up at the tree not too far away. So that's where Lambo had gotten to "Boom, boom, booooom you!" Lambo held about a dozen grenades.

"Ah Lambo-kun please…I just got back from vaca…" It was a no-go…That stupid cow was just too hard headed for his own little good sometimes. He threw the grenades while yelling stupid at Reborn. Of course the usual happened….Reborn just deflected the grenades right back at Lambo.

The explosion made Senna cringe. That had to hurt Lambo…a lot.

"Hey!" Senna snapped her head in the direction of the cry. Tsuna! "Who blew stuff up!? If weird rumors spring up, I can't go to school!" he yelled.

"Baka-Tsu!" She waved fondly "I'm back from vacation…I got souvenirs for everyone from Hokkaido!" She added with a massive smile.

"Senna-chan! You came back so soon…Well it was just Hokkaido" Tsuna rethought as Senna gave him a quick hug "What are you doing here then!?"

"Well I just dropped by to give the souvenirs seeing I just came back and all" Then Senna added an after thought "And I came to see if maybe you'd finally decided to accept what Reborn-kun is teaching you"

"Senna-chan is turning into a weird one!" Tsuna looked horrified only to get a light whack on the back from said girl.

"Anyway it was Lambo-kun who caused the explosion" Senna explained.

"The stupid cow" Bianchi mumbled and now Tsuna looked appallingly at her.

"Hey Bianchi what are you wearing!?" He gaped "Our neighbors will think we're crazy!"

"Relax a little Baka" Senna tilted her head in the direction where she saw some smoke rising right after saying that. It looked a lot like the smoke the 10 year bazooka produced. Probably just Lambo having his tantrum…She'd attempt to comfort him later.

"This way…" Adult Lambo made his appearance, walking into the garden "Hello, young 10th Vongola"

"So that explosion was Lambo!" Tsuna guessed.

"Well duh! Who else!?" Senna rolled her eyes in a typical fashion "I don't think people will be coming to assassinate you for a while still" She joked "Hello Older Lambo-kun" She bowed slightly.

"Senna-san…I see you've come back from wherever it is you went. Young Vongola told me" Lambo briefly explained before his eyes met with Bianchi and vice versa. They both looked shocked.

"Goodness. I think I'll excuse myself today" Lambo began to turn to leave.

"I-It's okay, I explained to Bianchi" Tsuna looked nervous as he waved his hand "Sorry about what happened before, Lambo" Then the baka turned to Bianchi "After 10 years that brat turns into this…you get it, right? Bianchi?"

A dark look had gone over the Poison Cooking using Bianchi "So you were alive, Romeo!" A bit of her poison cooking was held in her hand.

The chase was one, Bianchi running in her bikini, and Lambo was definitely running as fast as his legs could go. Tsuna seemed to be cheering for the cow "Run, Lambo!"

"Get him Bianchi-san!" Senna hollered and giggled at Tsuna's scandalized face "What? Bianchi-san needs someone to cheer her on…I mean you're cheering for adult Lambo-kun!"

Their attention was caught by the sounds of firing. It turned out to be Bianchi firing bullets at Lambo/Romeo but it seemed like they all flew in the complete opposite direction that they were fired in. Senna ducked and covered, avoiding bullets to the best of her small ability while Tsuna was doing some sort of bullet-avoidance-dance…That's what it looked like to Senna.

"Bianchi's skill in shooting is horrible" Reborn appeared to be the only calm one there "You won't know where the bullets will fly"

"Eh!?" Senna believed she must have misheard at first…So even Bianchi had her weak spots!

"What!?" Poor Tsuna looked so scared, Senna was afraid that all the stress was going to give him an early death soon.

It went on for a longer that Tsuna didn't even want to count. He was already in a state of panic and he wished Senna would help him out. He could see the hint of enjoyment in the girl's eyes.

"Reborn do something!" Tsuna looked more worried than anything else right then. Well he was, he was worried for a lot of people…including himself "At this rate someone will die!"

"You can do something about it right?" Reborn held the gun point blank at Tsuna's face.

"Hey, w-wait!" Too late…Reborn had fired the gun and Senna watched the now unconscious Tsuna fell backwards.

"Ganbatte Baka!" She screamed over the chaos that was now happening. Man maybe she should have stayed on vacation just a while longer. If it meant coming back to such a stressful working environment. Strange how a part of her was actually having fun. It took a few seconds before she heard the familiar…

"Reborn! Stop this fight as if I were to die!" Tsuna hollered while Senna had finally made her way over to Reborn, sitting cross-legged and watching the scene unfold with a calmer demeanor now.

"The secret to stop battles is to make them lose their will to fight" Reborn had raised the gun again and aimed the 10th Vongola "Shoot both cheeks and you get…" He fired the gun, two bullets hitting each side of the baka's face "The stare down bullet!"

Senna fell backwards into a fit of laughter this time as Tsuna's cheeks blew up to a massive size. It was such a hilarious sight! The only one who appeared not to think so was the boy with glasses.

"Hm?" Bianchi stopped and looked at the now big-headed, literally, Tsuna "You piss me off!" She shoved the Poison Cooking cake into Tsuna's mouth mercilessly and continued her attack…This only made Senna laugh harder while Lambo had joined her and Reborn looking out of breath but relieved.

"Looks like it doesn't work on Bianchi"

"I think Bianchi-san is too strong too be able to be stopped by a baka with giant cheeks" Senna countered Reborn's comment "Well as fun as this is, it may take a while so I'll just drop by tomorrow and give everyone their gifts"

"Senna-san from ten years ago…Thank you for what you get me, the younger me will really appreciate it" Adult Lambo said.

Senna only waved as she walked "Don't spoil it Lambo-kun…Bye!" She grinned, not looking back until a thought popped back into her head "Wasn't there a boy with glasses here just a minute ago? Where'd he get to? I wanted to thank him for bringing Lambo-kun back here"…

--

Target 14: Sasagawa Ryohei

Gokudera lit another cigarette in annoyance. He had missed the chance to walk to school with the 10th. It must have been Senna who beat him to punch. It made the dynamite expert bite down on the cigarette. He really had an issue with Senna…more than half the time anyway.

But how was it possible for her to be walking with the 10th Gen when he suddenly witnessed her turn the corner from another street. So was it Yamamoto who was walking with Tsuna? No, he appeared next to Senna seconds later. So those two were walking together but Tsuna wasn't with them.

"Oh? It's Gokudera?" Yamamoto had turned around after cracking a joke to Senna, who was too busy laughing to notice. But then she also whipped around.

"Eh? Gokudera? I would've thought you'd walk with Baka-Tsu" The purple haired girl looked confused "Aren't you his…what was the word? 'Precious Right hand man'?"

"Shut up both of you!" Gokudera hollered, scuffing his feet along the concrete while walking towards them "The 10th Gen must have gone ahead of today, I didn't see him anywhere along the road"

Senna almost fell over after going into a giggling fit "It's the opposite way around. He's super late" She shook her head as they turned into another street that had some students from Namimori "He was still probably in his house when you walked past…ah!" She noticed Gokudera's somewhat depressed face "B-But he's always been like that since we were little!" She corrected herself.

"Yeah so don't take it personally!" Yamamoto head locked Gokudera with his right arm and then Senna with his left "We'll just wait for Tsuna by the front gate!"

Senna laughed from her spot, walking along in a head lock "Yeah…I mean the idiot'll still come with Reborn-kun around"

"Whatever! Just let go of me you baseball bastard!" Gokudera struggled and eventually it resulted in Senna being let go while the two got into another argument. A few sweat drops appeared "Shut up!" Gokudera pulled out some dynamite.

Whoosh. A strong and sudden gust of wind passed them.

"Eh!?" Senna's eyes widened; her hair flying all over the place from what was left of the wind.

"What was that!?" Gokudera's dynamite had gone out because of it.

"Whoever that kid is, he's a fast runner!" Yamamoto placed his hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes as he watched the direction the person had ran.

They stood there for a minute or two before it finally registered to them what was happening. It appeared like Gokudera was the first to light the little light bulb above his head, closely followed by Yamamoto and Senna.

"Ah looks like we don't have to wait anymore!" A look of relief crossed Senna's face and she waved after scouting two girls from the year above her calling her over "I'll be seeing you two guys in class!" She ran off to join them.

"Senna-chan, could you please make sure the banners for the soccer club are done…They're becoming so tatty!" One of them said.

"Come and walk with us while we explain the details" The shorter of the two motioned, Senna doing as she was asked to.

"Oh okay!" And with that she began to listen to what they were telling her.

--

Yamamoto and Gokudera stood, watching Senna's purple hair-covered back going ahead of them "She's a lot like a guy isn't she?" Yamamoto laughed "Kind of a good thing, being friends with girls like that"

Gokudera grumbled "I'll admit she's different but that doesn't make it a good thing. I've still seen girls like her occasionally. What I don't understand is how the 10th can tolerate her!"

"Ahaha! That's the strength of their friendship! I haven't really known Tsuna and Senna until recently but I did see and hear things once in while. Kakeru from 1-A said something about how those two were born almost on the exact same time and them being friends ever since they were little. When we began Namimori, rumors spread about how she stopped people from picking on Tsuna too much although she never denied nor accepted them" Yamamoto shrugged "She's nicer than I used to think though! I mean I really liked what she brought me back from Hokkaido!"

"Hn…I suppose the lighter she bought for me isn't half bad" Gokudera pulled out said lighter and flicked it on and off "10th is really an amazing to have survived his whole life with her though"

"Yeah Tsuna's a really cool guy!" Yamamoto laughed before clapping Gokudera on the back and going to join some guys from the baseball team "See ya in class"

"Hn" Gokudera stuffed his hands in his pockets and decided, as he passed through the school gates, to look for Tsuna before class.

--

"Asked to join a Boxing Club!?" Senna's eyes widened when Tsuna told her the story right before the beginning of class "Did you give whoever it was a concussion!?"

Senna had managed to catch Tsuna before the guys and had already questioned him on the morning's earlier event. It turned out it was him. So now he re-counted briefly about what happened.

"I'm telling you, Sasagawa Ryohei asked me to join the Boxing Club" Tsuna urged her "And I don't know what to do!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei?" Senna frowned in thought "You mean Kyoko's big brother? Captain of the Boxing Club: Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"Yeah…wait you knew Kyoko-chan had a big brother!?" A look of disbelief crossed Tsuna's face "How!?"

"Mmm…I checked out the boxing club once and we exchanged a word or two" Senna nodded "I wonder why he wants someone like you to join. Well…" She quit her pondering and stood from the desk she was leaning against "Do what you want"

--

Do what you want? If Senna knew Reborn as well as she hoped she did; then there was no way Tsuna could just easily say no to this.

"Yo Senna!" Yamamoto appeared bedside her seconds after she had seen Tsuna go inside where the Boxing ring was. She had been arguing with herself on whether to go or not "You comin' to watch Tsuna too?"

"Aw, you're here too? Damn" Gokudera arrived "I wanted to watch 10th beat up whatever guy it was by myself"

"Senna-chan?" A female voice sounded and all of them turned to look upon Kyoko approaching "I didn't think Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun from out class would come too"

"Meh I came to watch your brother beat the crap out of Baka-Tsu" Senna joked.

"Don't be mean Senna. We came to cheer Tsuna on" Yamamoto ruffled her purple hair.

All four of them took a step inside after agreeing to all cheer to the best of their ability.

"Good luck Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko stood in front.

"Try your best!" Senna entered beside Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Don't lose" The usual grin was on Yamamoto's face.

"10th!" Gokudera chanted in his normal manner when he showed respect for Tsuna.

They had all spied the little person with the bizarre elephant hat-thing but were left curious as to who he reminded them of. He was cute, that was for sure…especially when he yawned. Senna shook it off and instead strode over to Tsuna, who was attempting to put his boxing gear on after realising defeat.

"Oi, idiot, they're meant to go on the other hand" She stubbornly pointed at the gloves that made his hands look odd and flipped. With a slight sigh, she grabbed one glove and pulled it off along with the other seconds later. Then she shoved each one on the hand that it be on.

"Ah, thank you Senna-chan" Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly .

"You're hopeless" The purple-haired girl shook her head and rejoined the group standing by to watch as Tsuna took a spot in the ring. She was curious to see how he would fair in a fight like this.

"Let's go, Sawada Tsuna! No need to hold back your strength" Ryohei hollered as he prepared his glove-adorned fists and Senna visibly saw the baka's back stiffen.

As soon as that bell rang, Ryohei's fist went flying and connected with it's mark...Tsunayoshi Sawada. It actually made Senna cringe...Ryohei was known well for his boxing ability and even Senna, a girl who spent a lot of her days fighting or picking one, was wary of crossing him.

"Don't be careless Sawada" Kyoko's older brother sounded almost like he was scolding Tsuna. Tsuna was, afterall, still puny and therefore Senna was surprised he hadn't run away yet. Then, at moment, she saw him. Reborn.

Shock echoed as Senna watched Reborn shoot not Tsuna but Ryohei. He didn't move for second which blocked Senna's ears to Tsuna's babble. What if Ryohei had died? Then what!? But, as luck seemed to have it, Ryohei stood up with the dying will flame burning on his forehead. He simply ordered to continue the match as if nothing happened.

"Does that mean, Sasagawa Ryohei is already willing to die?" Senna whispered to thin air. If so, then he was a most impressive guy to come across and Reborn would no doubt want him in the family...Not that it bothered her or anything.

Another bullet soared through the air, this time chosing Tsuna as the mark. He simply flew back as his regret filled through him no doubt.

"Here it comes..." Mumbled the onyx-eyed Senna and miliseconds later Tsuna was up and burning...literally.

"As if I were to die! I will reject the offer to join the boxing club!" He excalimed through the entire hall and eveyone paused in shock. For Senna, it was more the fact that he regreted not rejecting the offer instead of regretting beating Ryohei that strange.

"Oh?" Ryohei paused "I won't inquire the details on why, since I believe that men can communicate with their fists...Enter the club Sawada!" He threw a punch at the smaller boy.

Tsuna dodged while yelling out a "No!"

It only seemed to spur Ryohei on as he went for another attack "Dodging my extreme straight! I like you even more! All the more to have you join, Sawada! He sent a flurry of punches which were dodged by the baka.

"Must...Refuse"

Senna heard some guys make a comment or two about how impressed they were with Tsuna's ability. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera began to talk.

"It's amazing that Tsuna can dodge them but that rush isn't something that an ordinary person is able to do either..." Yamamoto trailed off.

"It's like the skill of an assassin" Gokudera added and Senna looked between the the two boys she was in in the middle of.

"Yeah? Really?" She cast a side glance at Gokudera "Well..." There was an air of sudden smugness around her "At least he's more sutble than you right?" It was whisper sent in Gokudera's direction. His face turned a little on angry side as he glared at her back. To quickly change the subject and stop fights from breaking out, Yamamoto coughed.

"But Tsuna is hanging in well right? You proud of him?" The baseball nut ruffled her hair as was his typical manner. Senna only shrugged.

"Meh, who knows" She continued to watch as Tsuna constantly dodged blows and refused to join the boxing club. Secretly, she was very proud of him but her own pride zipped her mouth shut about it. Her eyes did widen suffieciently when Tsuna landed a hit on Ryohei and sent him flying.

Yamamoto was silent while Gokudera cheered. That only left Senna to grin a little, more the expression on Tsuna's fcae.

"I like you even more Sawada!" Ryohei began to push himself up "Your skills are like platinum! I'll definitely welcome you in" The older Sasagawa had a huge smile on his face despite how obvious it was that he got beat.

"I like you too Sasagawa Ryohei" Reborn stood on a post "Want to join the family?"

Senna could only sigh at Reborn's bluntness and the confused looks on the Sasagawa siblings.

--

"See ya baka!" Senna waved as everyone dispersed from the school grounds "I've got that thing to take of today so I can't walk with ya or come for dinner okay? Okaa-san is probably already waiting for me at the store!" Her retreating back was all the boys saw.

"Say, where's she off to Tsuna, looks like you know" Yamamoto randomly said as soon they could no longer see her.

Tsuna thought about the best way to put it "Senna-chan and her mother have some things they need buy for a special occasion tonight...a brithday celebration" Tsuna carried on walking.

"Hers?"

"Nah, her birthday is on the same day as mine" Tsuna looked back briefly to the spot where Senna vanished "This is for a family member of hers"

"Oh" Was all Yamamoto said, seeing that it wasn't somethintg that needed to be pressed further. If it was family, then it was Senna's business.


	12. Targets 15 & 16

**A/N-I have finally returned after forever! Bwahaha**

Target 15: Dr Shamal

"I can't believe your behaviour lately Senna" The purple-head's mother sighed across from the table at breakfast, one of the few and rare occasions that her mother had chosen not to go to work early like she usually did. And now Senna found out it was only to nag at her non-stop. After Senna only looked up from her cereal as a response, Kahi Hiyashi continued "I mean you've out all the time lately instead of being at home painting and you've been spending more time with Tsunayoshi as well"

"It's to be expected mom, Baka-Tsu is my best friend" Senna finally spoke with the spoon faintly dangling from her lips as if she was trying to perform some sort of magic trick.

"But you've always said that yet the last time I saw you so immersed in a social life was when Akito and Fumiko were-"

"Mom" Senna spoke in a final tone "I have a confession to make. All those times over the past few years that I've been going out, I've been with Baka-Tsu and I have had a social life" When her mother looked like she was about to object to the truth that Senna had just told, the young girl dropped her spoon into the bowl of cereal and stood to leave "The only reason it seemed that way to you was because without those two around, both you and I stopped taking so much notice of each other. I guess we're both guilty of that" And with that, Senna Hiyashi left for school.

Arriving at school, she growled in immediate frustration when she couldn't stop Tsuna, Gokudera or Yamamoto "Where the hell is that little idiot?" She spoke out loud to herself. Thinking that they may have already gone ahead to class, Senna tried to go ahead only to find herself stopped by the one person who she hated running into-not because she hated him but because he was the one who could counter her personality as easily as Yamamoto could almost these days "Kakeru, what?" A sigh escaped her lips despite the playful smile playing on them "You don't look like you wanna play"

The wild looking student council flashed her his brilliant smile that had his loverstruck 'sidekick' Miko gushing all the time "Maybe some other time. Ya looking for Tsuna right?" The blonde looked weird without Miko beside him, Senna noted. He have often ignored the slightly older's approaches and kept her as more of a companion throughout the school, but Kakeru and Miko was the tag-team of the student council that could get almost anything that they wanted with their own individual skills-including getting Senna on their side.

"Yeah" Senna finally registered his question "Why, do you know where he went?"

"Well I saw him heading home a little while ago complaining about someone telling lies of an incurable disease" Kakeru shrugged "I noticed that you've been actually sticking around Sawada and his new friends rather than just helping him from behind the scenes so I thought that you might want to know" His cheeky grin mimicked it's way onto Senna's face and it was as if the two were facing each other off to see who would pull a serious face first. It appeared like they would just stand there forever grinning at each other until Senna finally soaked in the relevent part of that information. Incurable disease?

"I've gotta go and find that idiot"

"Good luck getting out of school before they shut the gate" The student council teased but only saw her disappearing back "Well, well, mystery, mystery girl" He laughed to himself as Senna turned a corner and the swiveled on his heel to head to the student council room where Miko was surely waiting for him and continued singing the lyrics to a song he'd heard on the radio. It was easier to confront Senna just now without Miko being there or the older girl would've surely sprung up a riot about how it was against the morals of their 'team' to allow students to brazenly wander in and out of school at their own pleasure. Kakeru had his own agenda to find out what had caused the infamous Senna Hiyashi to be so active lately, especially around Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends.

"How can such a crazy thing..." Senna heard as she made her way up the staircase in the Sawada household "It's multiplying! And this is-" Yes, that was definitely Tsuna making a ruckus.

"An embarrassing secret that only you know, right?" Reborn stood in the room as Senna walking looking curious "Senna, you're here a little later than I expected you to be. You have to focus on those areas to be an efficient member of the family" The baby home tutor scolded her lightly as if Tsuna wasn't freaking out right in front of them.

"I apologize, Reborn-chan" Senna bowed respectfully and actually did look apologetic before she side glanced at Tsuna "Baka-Tsu you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong? I heard something about an incurable disease and embarrassing secrets-"

"So that means this is seriously a disease!" Tsuna flailed his arms around helpleslly and Senna managed to spot the skulls that were appearing on the future Vongola Tenth's body. It certainly didn't seem good and by the way that Tsuna was reacting, it could only be worse than just a disease.

"That's what I said" Reborn was still keeping so calm, it made Senna doubt that was he was even remotely worried about his student "By the way, this skull disease kills you in an hour after you first felt the illness so only thirty minutes remain until you die"

"Well, that is bad" Senna gaped, unsure of what to do in this situation. Normally she would quite easily side with Reborn but what if this time Tsuna really did die? It wasn't helping that Tsuna was freaking out just as badly, if not worse, than Senna had predicted. She actually paid little attention what he was saying, choosing to sit down think the the whole thing through. That was, until Reborn brought up a way that Tsuna could be saved.

"I know a doctor who is really good at handling incurable diseases. If I call him over, maybe something can be done" Reborn stated and Senna immediately sat up with a bright disposition.

"Why didn't you say that earlier" Obviously Tsuna was still qiute riled up so Senna wasn't surprised he was talking frantically "Hurry and call him over!"

"With an attitude like that, I don't want to" Reborn was almost pouting and Senna was finally laughing.

"What can I say Baka-Tsu, you should show Reborn-chan some more respect" Giggling and muttering things incoherently, Senna exited the room after hearing someone moving around as Tsuna began begging Reborn. Luckily she was just in time to see a man get splattered in the face by what looked like poison cooking and fall down the stairs. Eyes widenoing, Senna looked to the side cast Bianchi a questioning look but the older woman was looking at the figure at the bottom with annoyance.

"He had it coming to him" Bianchi finally gave Senna's head a pat and began to make her way down the stairs.

"Who's that being a victim of poison cooking!" Tsuna exclaimed, appearing beside Senna.

"It's been a long time since I last killed someone for the good of the world" Bianchi stood a few steps away from the bottom and Tsuna once again began to make a commotion about killing people in his house while the man on the floor stirred and then sat up, his face apparently saved a napkin or something similar.

"Such a tomboy as usual" The man looked at them "Girls should be like that~" And before anyone could say anything the guy pounced up and kissed Bianchi's cheek "Now I like you even more!" Naturally he got severely punished but what really surprised Senna was when Reborn introduced him as the doctor that was meant to cure Tsuna.

"Doctor Shamal?" Senna quirked an eyebrow when she watched him once again fail to kiss Bianchi. He really was a kissing freak! She mentally told herself to keep her guard up around a guy like that. Onyx-eyed barely had time to blink though, before he was clutching her hand and attempting to kiss it "Eh?" For a second she looked confused before her foot subconsciously connected with his face and even she cringed at the force to used to kick him. Luckily, he didn't do anything after that because Reborn was introducing him to Tsuna.

After a few of-touching Tsuna's chest! Shamal said "Sorry but I don't examine guys"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Reborn said calmly while Tsuna's panic level was once again increasing.

"Hey! You plan to watch me die because of a reason like that!" Tsuna screamed, his face half angry and half terrorfied.

"What do you mean 'a reason like that?' There's a big difference"

Senna could only blink in confussion as Tsuna began making a big fuss about more skulls and embarrassing secrets appearing on him. Admittedly, if it wasn't for the situation that Tsuna had a high chance of dying, she herself would be as amused as Bianchi was. In fact Senna was getting ready to actually do something about Shamal until Kyoko arrived to add to the chaos with books on boxing from Ryohei. It actually made Senna smile-that fact that so many people were coming to acknowledge Tsuna in so many different ways. In some weird way, they were all becoming like a screwed up family. And, she finally brought herself back to the world, Shamal was like a creepy uncle who was trying and failing to kiss Kyoko thanks to Tsuna protecting her while the blonde girl herself was oblivious even Tsuna was told he only had a few minutes left to live.

"Tsuna is..." Reborn spoke out loud on Senna's shoulder "Is planning to go into the dying state without using a dying-will bullet, huh?"

"Really? That'd be quite a feat" Senna muttered with fascination just before she witnessed Tsuna going into dying will mode and claiming to protect Kyoko however it was short lived as Tsuna collapsed to the floor and began to complain when he realised that all the writing could be seen on his body and revealing the secrets he kept hidden from people.

"Baka-Tsu, you dissapoint me" Senna kneeled down so she was eye-level with Tsuna and actually looked serious.

"Geez Tsuna, you're a loser with no guts" Reborn also joined in the scolding on Tsuna final moments of life.

"I know, I constantly disapoint Senna-chan whenever she tries to help me anything and let her down, I have no guts either!" Tsuna yelled out "Yeah, I'm a loser of losers, I'm going to die as loser Tsuna! Just leave me alone!" His tears streamed that even Senna was biting her lip, unsure of what to do. Or so she thought until Dr. Shamal's voice pierced her thoughts.

"Fine, fine I'll cure you" The man ran a hand through his hair "There's no time left, hurry and wear ypur shirt" And so Senna carefully observed as Shamal explained that he carried 666 incurable diseases that cancelled each other out. The most suprising part was that this man, Trident Shamal, was such skilled assassin who used his mosquitos that 666 and diseases to kill enemies. _I guess anything can be a weapon in the Mafia world_ Senna thought to herself as she watched the mosquito get to work and the skulls as well as embarrassing secrets disappearing from Tsuna.

"Dr. Shamal, you're amazing, if not scary" Senna awed and regretted it immediately as Shamal once again grabbed her hand and attempted to kiss it.

"Coming from a cute girl such as you, that means more than saving a simple boy's life" Shamal's second attempt to kiss Senna's hand failed she once again yanked it away with a somewhat forced smile, trying not to kick a man that just saved her best friend's life and was such a powerful person. Although it would take time, Senna would probably adjust to him. Instead she watched him go until he was asked why he saved Tsuna's life.

"When I saw the secret written on your back, I started to pity you..." Shamal nearly snickered "You've never spoken to a girl until you met Kyoko-chan huh? That's so pathetic" She couldn't restrain herself anymore, the young purple-head began to laugh too.

"Is that all? I've known that for years!" She chuckled and whispered loud enough for the whole room to hear "I know lots of Tsuna's embarrassing girl secrets and seeing as he obviously doesn't class me as a girl because he's been speaking to me for years, I feel like I should tell you a couple of them Dr. Shamal"

"Leave me alone!" Came a distressed cry from a soon-to-be Mafia Boss.

Target 16: Hibari Kyoya

"Oh is that him?" Senna passed the binoculars back to Reborn who was looking through them once again. He had told her that she needed to learn more about the types of people that could be recruited for the family and to follow him along. No more than five minutes later, Senna was being shown someone who clearly ordered some people to get beaten up. She'd never really seen him before but his name travelled around "Cute" She chimed "Scary but cute"

"Yes...Hibari Kyoya" Reborn lowered the binoculars, ignoring Senna's last comment "Interesting"

"So does that mean we go and find Baka-Tsu and the others?" Senna seemed extremely lively over the past couple of days and people noticed. Apparently the whole skull disease situation had the girl highly amused to the point that she couldn't stop smiling about it. It definitely felt good to have a cheerful Senna around again because, although no-one said anything, around the time of summer vacation and a little afterwards she seemed unlike herself and a lot more serious about things "Say Reborn-chan, I have an outfit idea for you by the way"

Senna stepped out of her hiding place after Reborn appeared wearing the hedgehog suit she had suggested and was stabbing Tsuna by standing next to him "Hey everyone!" She waved cheerfully and recieved a from Yamamoto in return and a grunt from Gokudera that she assumed was a greeting. Meanwhile Tsuna seemed to have figured out who was actually behind the idea of the suit.

"Senna-chan, I should have known! You encourage Reborn! I'll die at this rate!" Complaint after complaint came until Senna stomped on Tsuna's foot long enough to get him to stop yabbering and listen to Reborn.

"We'll make a hideout for the family" The baby said and Senna nodded approvingly.

"Fun right?" She tempted them "I completely agree with Reborn-chan on this just so you know" She cast Tsuna a glance that said she could not be agrued with. In all honesty, she knew Reborn's true intentions and was eager to see what Hibari was capable of. Sadly she'd never crossed paths with him in the many encouters she had with other fighters such as Mochida and Ryohei and seeing what the legendary Hibari Kyoya could do would be a privelege she wasn't going to miss out on.

"Heh, I agree, sounds fun. A secret base, huh?" Yamamoto accepted easily just like Senna suspected.

"What are you, a little kid?" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto and in Senna's general direction, causing her to roll her eyes "I'm for the hideout, a family definitely needs a hideout!"

"And guess where it is guys!" Senna rested her chin on Yamamoto's shoulder after quickly smacking Tsuna upside the head when he looked ready to object "The school reception room!"

"The reception room is almost never used" Reborn began explaining "The furniture and the views are good and the geographical location is excellent"

"So there you have it" Senna finished off and began to hurry them to their feet, walking behind the group with Reborn looking for signs of when they should bow out. Hopefully Hibari wouldn't bash them up too much before she and Reborn arrived. She didn't know why Reborn had told her to stick with him rather than go in with the guys, either way she would still see Hibari's skill and still be with her friends. She didn't once consider that it was for her own safety

"Whoo, I've never climbed this high before" Senna mumbled, looking down at the ground from the ledge of the window she had scaled up to. Carefully, the girl peered into the window to that Tsuna was already down and immediately Gokudera getting whammed by Hibari Kyoya, making her cringe to the point that she nearly missed the scray man attack Yamamoto which only further enraged her.

"Calm yourself Senna" Reborn's calm voice spoke her shoulder "I don't want to jump in just yet" However, Reborn skillfully opened the window, pulling the trigger on the gun to shoot with the dying-will bullet. Her grip was slipping but Senna tried her best to hang on as she definitely heard Tsuna's muffled roar when he went into dying will mode and then something that sounded like bone cracking. It certainly didn't sound too pleasant to be in that but she was actually even more fascinated by what was going on in there and used her strength to pull herself up so she was dangling from the actual window sill.

Her eyes widened when she just caught Hibari getting punched by _Tsuna_ of all people! Immense pride swelled inside of her and the onyx-eyed girl fought the urge to cheer out loud for Tsuna. _Baka-Tsu's got to have improved even a little. Even in dying will mode, he wouldn't have been able to do that when he first met Reborn_. It was even more difficult to suppress her giggles when Leon turned into a slipper that ended up whacking Hibari right on the had.

"Can I kill you?" Hibari whispered in a voice that made even Senna shiver.

"That's enough" Reborn finally spoke and Senna released a breath that she had not been aware she was holding. Strange. When did she start to worry about Tsuna so much? No, when did she start to worry about all of them so much? Reborn simply continued "You're strong afterall"

"So this is the power of Hibari Kyoya huh?" Senna grinned in his direction "To beat Yama and that dynamite head along with battering up Baka-Tsu, you are strong" She gave a low whistle "Nice to meet you Hiba-Hiba, I'm Senna Hiyashi. Sorry about my friends intruding on you"

"I don't know, nor care, who you are" He glared at Senna's upper half as she hung from the window when he said the middle of that part to which she stuck her tongue out "But I'm very much irritated right now wo would you wait there for me?" The fearsome leader of the disciplinary comittee raised his tonfa as he headed straight for Reborn and Senna. The girl barely even blinked. Her reason? Simple, she didn't doubt Reborn for a second as he easily blocked Hibari's attack.

"Ooh, scary" Senna nodded impressively, her cheek still getting the better of her.

"Wow, you're amazing" It was clearly a surprise for him to be blocked by a mere baby.

"Is that me or him, Hiba-Hiba?" Senna joked as Reborn prepared his gun, both baby and girl pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's break up" Reborn then fired as soon as he saw that Senna had let go of the window and was now falling towards the earth, away from the explosion. Just as it appeared that she was going to hit the ground, the certain techniques she'd learned from Reborn came in and she grabbed another ledge rather skillfully and gracefully to stop her rapid decent despite the powerful tug she felt in her upper arm. At least now she could easily drop down to the ground without too much danger.

As Senna expected, Tsuna took the whole 'real-life-battle-training' thing really badly and now she was forced to listen to him worry about having Hibari on their tails.

"There, there" Senna patted his shoulder unsympathetically while Gokudera glared at her non-stop "I'll participate more next time so you don't get your butt kicked. Although I doubt even I could do much to that Hiba-Hiba"

"Hiba-Hiba?" Gokudera'a eye twitched at the nickname she'd dubbed Hibari with "Are you insane, woman?"

Senna shrugged with a grin "Hmm, quite possibly but I've never actually been diagnosed with anything. You think I should go see a doctor?" She looked at Gokudera innocently while the dynamite expert looked like he wanted nothing better then to blow his own short fuse.

Yamamoto began to laugh however, easing the tension and gaining Senna's attention "So you tricked us huh?"

"Oh, you make me sound like a traitor" Senna punched his shoulder only to see him cringe and chuckle "Sorry, still injured I see. I guess I owe you guys an apology, I never guessed he'd be that strong" Suddenly Senna stood and stretched out her muscles before she turned for the exit.

"Senna-chan?" Tsuna asked "Where are you going?"

"To train" It was said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world so when Tsuna still looked confused, she added "For the pole-knocking competition. I'm thinking that if I train hard enough, they'll let a girl compete. I'd love to get a piece of the action in that thing! So I'll go train for it, see ya guys later, okay" Oblivious to Tsuna's petrified look, Senna waved to the guys and left.

**Okay so I'm thinking of skipping all the chapters unless major characters are introduced so that I can get to the actual action sooner. But if there's a chapter before 62 that you'd like me to re-write either message me or leave in the reviews because I read all of them anyway! I promise I'll rewrite that chapter if you guys want it. So remember to review, and I'll try to stay alive this time around now that I'm back!**


	13. Targets 17 & 18

**Lordy it's been a long time haha I completely forgot about this account for such a long time. It's just recently that I decided to catch up on the Reborn! manga and was like 'Oh crap, I made up an entire character for this, I swear I still have the notes I made on her somewhere' and BANG! I found them. So now that I've had time to refine my writing a little at college, I'm going back to this! I hope people are still looking out for this and enjoy it!**

x-x

Targets 17 & 18: Pole Knocking 

The Athletic Fest, an excitable time of the year for all Namimori students, a time for everybody to get fired up and enjoy competing. Yet there in the Team A room sat a certain purple haired girl who seemed anything but excited. A scowl was on her face and she had arms folded in a hostile manner with her feet up on the desk.

"Ultimate will to win!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled from the front of the class as the team's leader "This will be the slogan for Team A at the Athletic Fest tomorrow! Unless we win everything is meaningless!"

Senna Hiyashi scoffed next to her friend Tsunayoshi Sawada who was making comments about how passionate Ryohei was being about the whole thing and glancing over at Kyoko. Rolling her eyes, she loudly voiced "Can't believe after all the training I did, they didn't let me compete in the pole knocking! Pole Knocking is too dangerous for a girl to compete in, meh, meh, meh! I could probably beat down half of the lackeys in the other teams"

"Ah, c'mon Senna-chan" Tsuna turned to her nervously "You still get to compete in other events, right? There's the gymnastics events, the soccer event or all the running events" He tried to cheer her up. _If she gets anymore upset, she might start a riot!_

"Ha!" She yelled sarcastically "Lame! I wanna lay some beat down on some idiots, not twirl around like Princess Poof! And Sasagawa should have tried harder to get me into the pole knocking competition!"

"That Boxing freak is so annoying" Gokudera spoke up next to Senna, with a frown of his own.

"Oh, come on" Yamamoto smiled slightly next to Gokudera.

"Can't he speak with a normal tone?" The dynamite head added.

"Oh yeah, like you're any better" Senna rolled her eyes, taking out her frustration.

Before the two could continue an argument, Ryohei carried on with his speech "The Pole Knocking competition is the key to win this year, once again"

Gokudera looked slightly confused "Pole Knocking?" Oh so now he realized it, but when Senna was ranting about it, it didn't matter!?

"Us 1st Graders are just there to assist the 2nd and 3rd Graders who have more strength" Tsuna explained.

"The boys at least, the girls aren't allowed to compete at all" Senna added with venom oozing out of her voice, a sulking look on her face. She just couldn't let it go, she felt so cheated that she just needed to let it all out. This was meant to be her chance to pummel the ignorant jerks from the other teams.

"It's been a tradition that the team's representative is the leader of the Pole Knocking, which means I should be doing it" Ryohei looked at all the students intensely before he exploded like shaken bottle of coke "But I will resign!" Even Senna looked up in shock at that one "Rather than being the leader, I want to battle as a soldier!" Senna and many in the class dropped their in disbelief. Now she was fully paying attention as Tsuna continued "But there is nothing to worry about, I've prepared someone else who is better than me to be leader"

The entire room burst into questions of who it could be.

"Sawada Tsuna from class 1-A!"

Senna burst into outrageous laughter as everyone looked shocked beyond anything.

"Ohhh!" Yamamoto looked impressed and excited.

"The boxing freak knows the greatness of the 10th!" Gokudera hollered slightly.

"Oh my god!" Senna clutched her sides, laughing even more now at the look on Tsuna's face "Baka-Tsu as the leader! That's the funniest thing I heard all day!"

"Those who agree raise your hands, we will decide by a majority of the hands raised"

But everyone just looked between each other like it was a joke. No-one in their right mind would've wanted the useless Tsuna as the leader of something as important as Pole Knocking. And Tsuna looked like he had no objections to not being chosen.

"Raise your hands!" Ryohei barked his orders.

"Oh well, why not?" Senna raised her hand in between her remaining giggles, still clutching her side with the other hand due to the stitch she now had "Since I can't compete I don't care either way, at least this way I can see something funny"

"There's no one in our class who's gonna refuse, right?" Gokudera turned back to the people behind him while raising his own hand.

"Hey, you!" Yamamoto gave Gokudera a small warning for his loud behavior.

"Another idiot" Senna sighed, though it got the desired result as intimidated people and lovestruck girls all raised their hands to agree with the decision.

"At this rate the decision will eventually be supported by the majority. It's decided then, the leader of the Pole Knocking is Sawada Tsuna!"

"What!?" And once again, Tsuna was complaining. Senna shook her head, how did he never get tired of it? "No way! What do you mean!?"

"Suck it up, Baka-Tsu" She clapped him on the back.

"Wow, Tsuna"

"Impressive!"

"That scared me" A new voice added and Senna jumped slightly. Standing before them was small toddler in a school uniform and mess of unruly hair sticking up where it was normally hidden by a hat.

"Reborn-kun!" Senna chimed happily "Hi!"

"That's so unnatural!" Tsuna looked absolutely horrified.

"Ciaossu" The baby hitman greeted them "When you talk about the leader, that's got to be the boss. If you don't win, I'll kill you" He looked at Tsuna.

Senna meanwhile, seemed stuck on an idea now. She was looking at Reborn in his school uniform and she was beginning to form a plan in her head. So she wasn't allowed to compete in the Pole Knocking, but maybe there was around that anyway. In fact, she was deep in thought about creating this plan, that she barely even noticed that Reborn was nothing more than dummy that deflated almost as soon as Tsuna touched it.

That day when school was over, she quickly packed up all her stuff when she realized that Tsuna was already gone. Darn! And she wanted to share her plan with him and all. Although, she had a feeling that he would only call her crazy and complain, naturally.

"Hey, Senna!" She looked up the sound of Yamamoto's voice "We got invited for the Pole Knocking training, so we thought maybe you'd wanna come along"

"No, _you_ thought she might wanna come along" Gokudera crossed his arms, appearing beside Yamamoto "I was just looking for the 10th"

Yamamoto appeared to ignore Gokudera as he carried on with a smile "I know you aren't allowed to compete in the actual event but since you're always really hard on Tsuna about a lot of stuff, I thought you'd want to help out" He patted her on the shoulder "Besides, this way, you can still beat people up at the practice"

"Aw, Yama, you're so sweet" Senna chuckled, genuinely touched that he had thought of her for it "But I can't, there's something I gotta do for tomorrow's Athletic Fest anyway. I've got a great idea, you'll be so surprised!" She waved her hand to them both before running out the door, still giggling like a maniac.

"I'm a little afraid of what she has in mind" Gokudera shuddered, hearing the last echoes of her laughter "She's gonna something crazy, I just feel it, and it'll cause trouble for the 10th"

"Oh, don't be like that Gokudera" Yamamoto said "Let's go and find Tsuna so we can practice"

x-x

That night Senna spent hours at her mother's sewing machine and raiding the attic for a wig that would be suitable. Naturally her mother thought she was insane when she finally got home but Senna just brushed it off.

"This is gonna be awesome!"

x-x

The day of the Athletic Fest, people were looking at Senna curiously as they watched her get ready for her first event. She had arrived extremely early that day, not even waiting for Tsuna and the others to walk with her. Instead she ran into the school and changed into her gym clothes, although she was tugging around another bag that no one could decide the purpose of. But by far the most curious thing was the blushing, excited look on her face.

"You don't think she's got a boyfriend, do you?" The girls on team A muttered to each other while Senna was doing her stretches.

"You know what, maybe she has"

"Or maybe she's embarrassed that her butt's so obvious in those shorts" A male voice spoke up. At that, Senna's head shot down to look at her rear before playfully glaring at the guy that spoke.

"Kakeru!"

"No? Not it?" He shrugged. This time he was accompanied by Miko, who looked very flustered by the comment he made. Even though she was a year older, she was much shyer than her beloved Kakeru and often got embarrassed by his blunt comments.

"You should know better than to stare at a girl's ass" Senna chuckled, mostly unfazed by the comment though she did cast a slightly concerned look at Miko who looked like she might faint if she heard another comment about Kakeru staring at women's behinds "I'm just excited for the Athletic Fest, just wait until the Pole Knocking! Anyway, you're both on different teams, Miko you're on Team C right? Looks like the lover duo is being separated" She joked but felt so bad afterwards when Miko's face turned the brightest red Senna had ever seen. Did they even have a name for that shade?

Kakeru, meanwhile, just laughed "You're a funny one, Senna. Me and Miko have promised to do our best in our own teams. You know, we are student council members after all; we have to keep this competition fair. You just make sure that you win your events and keep us Team A on top" He waved as the pair walked away.

"You have no idea…" Senna chuckled to herself evilly. It was only a few minutes until the volleyball event was meant to be starting and she was itching she get started so she could bag the victory for the team and move closer to the Pole Knocking. As she prepared to go to court, she spotted Tsuna with Yamamoto and Gokudera "Hey, guys!"

"Senna!" Yamamoto waved her over "You getting ready for the volleyball showdown?"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up for today now; I think this competition is really getting to me. But anyway, how did the training for the Pole Knocking go yesterday?"

Immediately all three of them looked miserable "Don't ask" Gokudera said darkly "Because of that Turf head, it turned out into chaos and we barely managed to get any training done at all!"

"I think we all lost focus yesterday, it was no one's fault" Yamamoto corrected the silver haired guy next to him "But I think Tsuna's a little tired from it haha"

"I've caught a cold, I think" Tsuna added and Senna noted the slight sniffle in between words "I don't know what I'll do when it comes to the Pole Knocking"

Within seconds Senna placed both of her hands on Tsuna's shoulders and smiled "Don't worry about it, Baka-Tsu. I've got a little surprise for the Pole Knocking later today. It'll be a massive help so look forward to it!" She grinned.

Tsuna pulled a face "Somehow, that just makes me more worried!" But Senna wasn't listening as the call came for the volleyball teams to assemble.

Taking her place, she heard the faint sound of Yamamoto giving her a quick cheer and eyed up her competition with dangerous eyes. It even made a couple of them cower slightly; Senna was well known for her aggression when she was taking something seriously after all, whether it was boys or girls as her opponents.

"This is gonna be cake…" She muttered to herself as soon as the whistle blew.

x-x

"Oh man, my whole body aches"

"I think I can't feel arms"

"My hands have blisters!"

"Man, why'd Senna Hiyashi have to chosen for the volleyball games of all things!?"

Senna shrugged apologetically at all the other opponents. It wasn't like she wasn't without her own injuries, there were a couple of girls who also hit the ball back pretty well and she had to admit that she was impressed. But in the end, it was still a victory for Team A.

The matches had lasted until almost lunch time so Senna was unaware of what happened with the others but as she made her way to them, she heard a great racket being kicked up the people in the area.

"Then it was also Sawada who ordered to attack our leader!"

"You cheap bastards! Make the leader of Team A resign!"

And she was greeting by wrecked Tsuna, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" A voice on the school speakers said "We will debate about the issue of the Pole Knocking over lunch. Each team's 3rd year representative, please come to the headquarters right now"

"What's happened?" Senna stood beside Tsuna, making him jump.

"The leaders for teams B and C got taken down and everyone thinks I'm the one responsible! Senna-chan, help me!" Tsuna looked at her desperately.

However, an impressed glint crossed the girl's eyes "Oh, check you out team leader, way to go and eradicate the competition!" She thumped him on the shoulder.

"Not you too!" He cried "A-Anyway, let's go get some lunch, Mom, Bianchi and the others are here too"

"Ah, really?" A look of disappoint was on her face "I wish I could see them but there's something I really need to do. I've gotta get ready for my awesome plan so tell them I said hi, okay?"

x-x

The poor guy didn't know what hit him. One minute Senna Hiyashi was asking him if he was competing for Team A in the Pole Knocking which he was and the next minute he was being dragged off behind some sheds for whatever reason. Maybe Senna was going to tell him she liked him, the thought made him blush.

Sadly it was far from the truth as the moment they were out of sight, Senna's fist connected with the guy's face and he was falling into a dark world where little lots of little Senna's were cackling at him madly.

"Sorry guy" Senna pulled him further into the shadows and opened up her bag "But the Pole Knocking calls me" Just as she was getting everything out of her bag, the announcement came on the speakers.

"Upon debating with the representatives, this year's Pole Knocking will be A Team versus B and C union team!"

"Alright, they'll need more than ever now"

x-x

"We shall now start the Pole Knocking, please get into position!"

"Eeee, there's such a huge difference in people!" Tsuna cried from his place on top of the pole.

"Sorry I'm late!" A new rang out and all eyes turned to the person running down the field "My name is um, um, Matsumoto Jun, I'm a last minute addition to the A Team!" A person with short dark brown hair sticking up at all angles appeared before them, wearing messy boys sports uniform. The supposed boy's eyes however, were a familiar onyx and the whole face was oddly feminine, even the voice was odd.

"Senna Hiyashi!" Everyone yelled in shock and Senna just grinned cheekily when she saw the looks on Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces. They looked like they had acid water thrown at them _This was her big plan!?_ They thought in unison.

"I-er, don't know what you mean, some guy felt really bad and passed out so I took his place!" Senna continued the façade.

"You know you didn't have to knock a guy out just to do this, which I'm assuming you did do" Kakeru spoke up beside her, looking amused "And anyway, you couldn't think of a better name than Matsumoto Jun? A really famous celebrity, really?" He raised his eyebrow. But Senna didn't answer, apparently determined to keep this thing going, he sighed "Guess, it can't be helped. Matsumoto Jun is now on our team"

Somewhere in the distance, Senna could have sworn she heard Miko voice yell out something like 'Oh yeah, we're really keeping things fair!" But she was too busy celebrating mentally to even care. She had finally managed to join the Pole Knocking!

"Hmm, so Hiba-Hiba, I mean Kyouya Hibari is the team leader on the other side, excellent!" She clapped her hands as she joined Yamamoto and Gokudera closer to the pole that Tsuna was sitting on "Guys, it's nice to meet you all, let's win this game and kick their asses"

Gokudera twitched "Idiot. Who do you think you're fooling with that charade?"

Senna looked shocked "Is it really that obvious?" She whispered and looked between the two of them "But I even made sure to use lots of stuff to tie down my boobs" She pouted and looked down at her chest area.

"That's not what I meant!" Gokudera yelled as both his and Yamamoto's faces turned bright red, a little similar to Miko's face whenever she got embarrassed. If the referee had not sounded the signal start and Senna would have been given a chance to think about what she had just blurted out, she would have probably turned the same colour as her two friends but the oncoming wave of opponents sent adrenaline through her body. Immediately she was separated from the two and began throwing her fists around.

"Go after Sawada!" She heard people yell and briefly glimpsed up to see people swarming onto the pole.

"Not so fast!" She grabbed a handful of someone's t-shirt and pulled them down with extreme force. On his way down, Senna made sure to throw in an extra punch to the guy that had tried to cheekily get past their defenses. Looking back at the pole she was relieved to see Gokudera also backing Tsuna up. Nearby she could hear the voices of Ryohei and Yamamoto which meant that weren't far from her. She needed to get back to them because even she had to admit that this was crazy difference in numbers, they were getting past the defenses and yet Team A could barely attack.

So preoccupied was she with swinging her fists around that she didn't notice the small group surround her and the one sneaky jerk who landed a punch on her from behind. A small yelp escaped from her as she got caught right in the eye.

"Senna!" She heard Yamamoto's voice somewhere close by. So that meant that he was able to see her.

"Okay, I'm getting closer" She grinned and looked at the guy that punched her, who realized that he got carried away. Not even caring about her disguise anymore seeing as the fight had already begun, Senna pulled off the brown wig and her her cascaded down her back "Bring it on" and the grin on her face got bigger to the point where she looked slightly insane. Before the guy knew it, he was on the receiving end of the most painful punch he had ever experienced. Senna was really enjoying herself "Yamamoto!" She jumped slightly when she finally bumped into him.

"I'm going to fall!" The two friends looked up Tsuna's voice screams and gaped at the amount of people climbing onto the pole. Tsuna was barely hanging on and he seemed to have already suffered some beatings. However, next thing anyone knew, Tsuna was falling and his clothes seemed to fly off. Immediately Senna's eyes looked around for where Reborn could be.

"Mid air Reborn! Win the Pole Knocking as if I were to die!" Tsuna yelled as he rebounded off some poor sucker's face.

"He's jumping on other people!"

"I see, as long as the leader doesn't touch the ground it's fine!"

"I see!" Senna now saw Ryohei.

"If that's the case" Gokudera appeared beside them.

"Clever thinking!" She laughed.

"This way, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as they all formed a tight circle and a seat for Tsuna with their arms.

"Ok!" Within seconds, Tsuna took his seat and the group of them formed a powerful tank-like formation "Go, aim for the leader!" Now they were all kicking guys left right and center. It was a genius plan, definitely something that was unexpected judging by everyone's reactions.

Sadly it didn't last long at all "Hey Lawn Head, you just hooked my leg, didn't you?" The dynamite freak yelled out.

"Quit kidding me Octopus, you're the one who kicked my leg!"

"What did you day!?" Gokudera shifted from his position.

"You guys!" Senna and Yamamoto bellowed at the same time and each one found themselves having to dodge as Gokudera and Ryohei threw their fists are each other. Senna ducked down with a squeak. And with that the whole thing went tumbling down, Tsuna rolling away ahead of everyone else. Senna was so busy sulking about their defeat she only managed to catch everyone ganging up on Tsuna at the very last second.

"Oi, you asses!" She jumped up at the same time as the others and charged forward.

"I'll fucking kill all of you!"

"Those who want a fight, bring it!" The opposition yelled.

"You asked for it!" The purple haired girl threw a punch at the closest guy to her while also jumping onto another guy's back. She managed to land a few more punches and even a very well executed headbutt before dynamite filtered the air "Oh crap!" She ducked down as the explosions started going off around her "Gokudera, damnit don't bring dynamite into it!" Yet her face betrayed her as a smile played her lips. This was the best Athletic Fest ever!


End file.
